Entre 2 mundos
by Coberlink the rebirth
Summary: Spike viaja durante 3 años buscando a otros dragones con la esperanza de encontrar un hogar y una compañera pero es rechazado por ser un dragón criado por Pony. Decide volver cuando descubre un ataque a la familia real preocupado por su madre el se enfrenta al rechazo y miedo de los otros ponys y mas importante aun a la pony que rompió su corazón.
1. Prologo

Este es mi primer fic y la primera vez que escribo por lo que apreciaría muchos sus comentarios y criticas para poder mejorar en mis historia. Espero les guste mi historia aunque solo sea el prologo a mi me gustan las historia largar como mínimo 3000 palabras.

**Entre 2 mundos**

**Prologo**

_" Existimos con el fin de morir pero el hecho de morir es lo que nos hace saber que existimos…"_

* * *

Un grupo de dragones miro con furia y vergüenza hacia un dragón adolecente situado en medio de la cueva. "¿ Como te atreves a venir aquí ?. Tu que avergüenzas a los nuestros. " Grito el dragón mas viejo. " Si tu sola existencia hace que seamos visto como criaturas inferiores " . Grito otro dragón un poco mas joven." y para colmo, ¿Quieres ser parte de nuestra manada y aparearte con una de las hembras ?. Por favor no me hagas reír ".

Todos los dragones gritaban insulto tras insulto al dragón en medio de la cueva, el cual solo quería ser aceptado, el solo quería estar con los suyos pero su pasado era algo que no podía borrar. " Vete de estas tierras y no vuelvas a poner un pata en ellas, aunque seria la peor humillación ser manchado por tu sangre no lo pensaremos 2 veces para borrar tu horrible existencia. " grito el ultimo dragón el cual era un adolecente.

El dragón adolecente salió con la cabeza baja, su ultima esperanza había muerto. La luz de la luna baño sus escamas moradas y sus cuernos de color verde, el dragón miro a la luna con sus ojos esmeralda que solo mostraban dolor y soledad. Los dragones fuera de la cueva lo vieron abrir sus alas y emprender el vuelo hacia el sur.

Spike era el nombre del dragón que insulto a su especie, un dragón criado por ponys criaturas inferiores que para aumentar su tristeza y el enojo de los otros dragones el sirvió durante años a una pony. Twlight sparkle fue el nombre de la pony a la spike asistía y ayudaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ella era su mejor amiga y literalmente su mundo lo que hacia aun mas dolorosas sus palabras, palabras que no lo dejaban dormir por la noche, palabras que se clavaban en su corazón.

Spike aterrizo en una pequeña cueva oculta tras una cascada su hogar durante los últimos 3 años los cuales decido a buscar a otros dragones . El sonido del agua calmaba sus pensamientos, uso sus garras para tachar el ultimo lugar de su mapa tallado en la pared de la cueva. Había intentado ser parte de varios grupos de dragones al rededor de equestria pero todos lo rechazaban por su pasado. Todo gracias al grupo de dragones que conto de como el salvo un huevo de fénix en lugar de comerlo al ser uno de los manjares mas codiciados por los dragones. Recordó como su primer ataque de codicia destruyo media ponyville otra de las cosas que marcaron su pasado a medida que el creció los otros ponys se alejaban de el, nadie quería ser su amigo o hablarle por temor.

No era diferente en Canterlot donde todos los pony lo miraban como una simple criatura y un potencial peligro para sus hijos por lo que el único amigo que tubo fue Twlight o al menos quiso pensar así. El comprendió en ese momento que cuando era pequeño todos lo veían como una mascota exótica, la mascota de Twlight. Sus garras trituraron un grupo de joyas al recordar como fue tratado como un perro por su repentino crecimiento.

Suspiro al recordar sus días en Canterlot donde yacían muchos de sus recuerdos mas felices junto a su madre.

La princesa Celestia la gobernante de los ponys y diosa del sol lo crio como a su propio hijo aun sabiendo lo peligroso que eran los dragones eh incluso que muchos ponys la cuestionarían por sus acciones. Anqué realmente no importaba ya que era una diosa ella siempre haría lo correcto y si los pony pedían un nuevo líder ella aceptaría dejar el trono. los recuerdos volvieron a su mente ella le enseño a leer y escribir, le dio amor aun cuando no debia ya ni siquiera era un pony.

" _spike ¿ tu sabes lo que es una cutie mark ?. " spike asintió " si es la marca que muestra lo especial que es el pony en una determinada actividad, algo que los hace especial "_

_" así es spike pero recuerda, el hecho de que tu no tengas una cuti mark no quiere decir que eres menos que otro pony o que no eres especial "_

_" Una cutie mark... "_ Pensó para si mismo, el siempre se pregunto como seria tener una, se suponía que era una sensación especial el no saber cual era tu propósito en la vida y la emoción y la sorpresa de descubrirlo era lo mejor. Pero para el solo había sido humillación y rechazo uno tras otro tanto por ponys y dragones.

Otra vez su mente se lleno de recuerdos felices que solo le causaban mas dolor y le hacían ver la realidad una y otra vez, el no tenia hogar, no tenia un propósito y no tenia amigos con los que reír o llorar. Su peor temor se había hecho realidad..., estar solo. Sin duda los dragones Vivian millones de años por lo que algún día tendría que ver morir a todo su mundo y mas importante a un una de las pocas cosas que significaban algo en su vida Twlight, afortunadamente Celestia la convirtió en una princesa haciendo que fuera inmortal. Pero ahora estaba lejos de ella era sin duda peor que la muerte el hecho de que ella no confió en el, el hecho de saber que nunca fue un amigo para ella solo su ayudante y una compañía ocasional cuando las demás no estaban disponibles, un reemplazo.

Spike se llevo otro grupo de joyas a la boca cuando algo choco contra las rocas dentro de su cueva. Rápidamente se preparo para el ataque de algún dragón o depredador, para su sorpresa resulto ser una pegaso de color blanco y cabello rubio traía con sigo muchos paquetes. Spike la reconoció de inmediato. " Derpy ".

" hola spike que me cuentas " Dijo mientras se levantaba tratando de centrar sus ojos aunque sin éxito.

" ¿ Que haces aquí tan lejos de ponyville ? "

El pegazo sonrió y saco un paquete que tenia atado una carta " es un paquete para ti " dijo mientras sonreía.

Spike frunció el seño sabia de quien era el paquete el olor era inconfundible. " _Twlight_ " pensó para si mismo.

Tomo el paquete y noto que el bolso que tenia Derpy estaba lleno de paquetes iguales.

" ¿ Para quien son todos esos paquetes ? " pregunto spike curioso.

" oh son para los dragones que vea durante mi viaje "

" ¿ Y quien los envía ? "

" La princesa Twlight sparkle, al parecer quiere que todos los dragones tengan un libro tal vez ella quiere formar un club de lectura. " Spike no dijo nada solo observo el libro envuelto un papel. Un año después de de marcharse twlight desesperadamente lo busco enviando a muchos pegazos a las montañas y bosques describiendo sus características pero solo un Pegaso lo había encontrado pero al juzgar por todos los paquetes que derpy entregaría ella abría encontrado a muchos "spikes" en su viaje.

" bueno spike me tengo que ir adiós "

Derpy salió volando de la cueva hacia la cascada dejándola empapada, spike rio y le recordó que tenia que ir hacia el sur igual que todos los años que ella le traía un paquete. Pero como todos los años ella tomaba la dirección contraria el como ella hacia para sobrevivir sola era un misterio para spike.

Regreso su atención al libro durante los últimos 3 años Twlight enviaba a derpy a entregar su regalo de cumpleaños a todo dragón que tuviera las características de spike ya que ella no sabia su ubicación. El suspiro y lanzo el libro a una pila de paquetes de libros sin abrir.

No quería tener que ver algo con twlight nunca mas eso le traía dolor las ultimas palabras en el fondo el tenia miedo de que ella aun lo odiara. Suspiro de nuevo, cuando sintió una sensación extraña en su estomago. Una bocanada de fuego verde emergió formando un pergamino. Se sorprendió hace muchos años el había dejado de recibir cartas, observo el sello real solo podía ser una sola pony.

¿ Madre ?

Rápidamente leyó la carta.

_**Mi querido hijo a pasado mucho tiempo desde que abandonaste Canterlot. Pero siempre eh tenido la esperanza de que puedas venir a visitarme algún día, te extraño incluso Twlight luego de recapacitar sobre todo lo que ocurrió. Pero ahora te escribo por que algo grave a ocurrido en las ultimas semanas, los simuladores atacaron Canterlot no sabemos por que pero creemos que su objetivo principal era Twligh y el resto de la familia real por alguna razón relacionada al elemento de la magia, descuida todos estamos bien y la ciudad fue cubierta por un escudo mágico. Por lo que te pido que por favor vengas a Canterloc ya que me preocupa que puedan atacarte a ti. Pero se que planeas buscar tu propia familia y un Hogar por lo que si ya lo has encontrado te ruego que tengas mucho cuidado los simuladores pueden hacerse pasar por cualquiera de nosotros.**_

_**Con amor tu madre la princesa Celestia.**_

Spike dejo caer la carta se sentía un completo tonto se sumergió tanto en sus desgracias que había olvidado al segundo pony mas importante para el. Aunque sabia que el era odiado por la clase alta de los ponys y por los dragones el aun tenia un hogar, un hogar el cual había olvidado y que estaba en peligro.

Sin perder tiempo desplego sus alas. Un regalo de su madre ya que el era un dragón de tierra pero la princesa Celestia uso una magia para brindarle sus alas usando un antiguo mineral casi extinto el cual podría crear vida si se usaba el hechizo y la cantidad de magia correcto aunque sus alas eran mas grandes que el. Emprendió el vuelo hacia Canterlot dejando atrás su casa temporal y todas sus esperanzas de encontrar su lugar en el mundo junto a los dragones, aun así el se dirigía a el lugar donde yacían las 2 cosas mas importantes en su vida.

* * *

**Castillo de Canterlot**

La diosa de la luna camino _a través_del pasillo rodeado de hermosos vídriales bañados con la luz de la luna se dirigio hacia su hermana mayor.

" Hermana ya lo contactaste "

" si al fin spike será tratado como debe ser el príncipe de Canterlot mi hijo ".

" ¿ Crees que es prudente ahora ?, los simuladores están infiltrados en equestria y si saben sobre spike el será el blanco principal por la conexión con Twlight "

" los se pero a mi lado podre protegerle y tu podrás prepararlo para aprender a dominar su magia".

" ¿ Estas segura de que el podría controlar tal poder mágico, ni siquiera la princesa Twlight puede. Hablando de ella ya ¿ le comentaste sobre tu plan ? "

Celestia negó con su cabeza " No ya que son cosas entre spike y ella. Aunque no puedo ocultar mi disgusto por la forma en que lo trato comprendo que ella ahora esta bajo mucha presión con el asunto de ser princesa, además durante estos años a sufrido bastante la perdida de spike " respondió mirando al suelo. Luna se acerco a ella sabiendo lo que atormentaba a su herma mayor. " no te preocupes hermana no guardo ningún rencor contra ti después de todo actuaste como debías para detenerme "

Celestia suspiro a pesar de que su hermana le había perdonado por desterrarla en la soledad y el olvido ella aun sentia una gran culpa. " supongo que así se siente Twlight. " pensó para si misma.

" Muy bien hermana preparare todo para entrenar a spike en materia de la magia." La princesa luna se retiraba cuando volteo a ver a su hermana mayor " Y ¿ sabes como le comunicaras a equestria sobre su nuevo príncipe ? ". La princesa asintió positivamente por lo que su hermana menor se retiro.

La princesa suspiro pesadamente ella aun tenia dudas sobre como reaccionarían sus súbditos acerca de que spike seria uno de sus nuevos lideres. La princesa paseo por el pasillo siendo bañada con los colores de los vídriales iluminados por la luna, su mente se lleno de los posibles escenarios. Una revuelta, miedo , confusión, caos y muchos otros escenarios malos para spike, si el regresaba al leer su carta seguramente el no había encontrado un hogar o una compañera. Otro remordimiento presionó su corazón en su alegría por la esperanza de que naciera spike su hijo ella no considero las consecuencias sobre criar un dragón ella había condenado a spike a vivir con criaturas con las que el nunca podría identificarse o por lo menos permanecer con ellos ya que el tendría que verlos morir, igual que ella.

Miro de nuevo el vidriar pensativa tratando de encontrar una solución para hacer feliz a spike y reparar todos su errores que aunque eran por amor no dejaban de ser egoístas.

Su mente recordó las largas noches que paso buscando informe tras informe buscando la forma de hacer eclosionar el huevo que ella encontró en las antiguas minas debajo de Canterlot. Pero era inútil no había información alguna sobre dragones, salvo que eran criaturas muy peligrosas, Ceslestia miro el huevo colocado a su lado protegido por sus alas. No sabia que hacer con el, no podía entregarlo a los dragones ya que desconocía el método de crianza de las crías abandonadas seguramente le dejarían a la primera oportunidad para que muriese ya que lo poco que sabia sobre los dragones era que ellos poseían un complejo sistema de razas que luchaban unas contra otras para ver que familia tenia la raza mas pura. Pensó en entregarlo a algún experto en vida silvestre pero este solo lo vería como una mascota mas que como a su hijo.

Fueron muchas las investigaciones y métodos fallidos para hacer eclosionar el huevo hasta que finalmente la princesa descubrió que los huevos poseían un campo de fuerza mágico que protegía al dragón el cual para su sorpresa ya había nacido dentro del huevo pero el no era consiente. Si ella podía descubrir que magia podía romper el huevo, el podría nacer realmente, su mente se dirigió a los elementos de la armonía, el principal elemento de la magia estaba formado por toda la magia existente, pero para su desgracia los elementos ya no tenían magia ya que toda la uso para enviar a su hermana a la luna. Su única opción que tenia era encontrar al nuevo elemento de la magia el mas poderoso y el que domina toda la magia tanto blanca como oscura con la esperanza de que pudiera romper la magia que rodeaba al huevo. Pasaron varios años para que el nuevo portador apareciera. Twlight Sparkle fue el nombre de la pony portadora del elemento de la magia y la razón de que su hijo naciera.

La princesa decidió criar al dragón para llenar el vacio de su corazón. Antes de ser la princesa del sol Celestia era una yegua con una familia feliz su compañero un artista proveniente de tierras extranjeras su nombre Hand Paint y su hija Flare Shining.

Una lagrima rodo por su cara al recordar a los 2 ponys mas importantes de su vida que ya hace milenios habían desaparecido debido a que solo a ella y a su hermana se les concedió la inmortalidad.

Durante los siguientes años la diosa del sol evito formar cualquier tipo de relación con algún pony ya que tarde o temprano tendría que verlo partir pero con el dragón era diferente el la acompañaría casi por la eternidad al menos hasta que el dragón decidiera formar su propia familia y fuera a buscar a otros dragones. ella no volvería a estar sola finalmente tendría compañía desde el horrible día en que se vio obligada a expulsar a su hermana por el bien de la nación a la que fue encomendada a proteger.

Un grupo de cenizas se formaron frente a ella sacándola de sus recuerdos, la carta sin duda era de spike al abrirla la alegría recorrió el corazón de la princesa su hijo regresaba a su lado.

* * *

Comentarios / Criticas ?

Gracias por leer.


	2. La noche de la Presentación

Bien primer capitulo como siempre quisiera que opinaran y criticaran si hay algo en lo que pueda mejorar recuerden que es mi primer fic. Tengo dudas sobre el estilo de narración, así que ustedes digan si debo cambiarlo o esta bien así. Bueno sin mas comencemos….

" Dialogo de los personajes "

_" Pensamientos _"

* * *

**Entre 2 mundos**

**Capitulo 1**

**La noche de la Presentación**

_`` En un mundo donde todo es cuadrado no existe lugar para algo redondo ´´_

* * *

El sol brillaba sobre la ciudad de canterlot como todos los días que la diosa del sol levantaba el sol para brindar al mundo un nuevo día. Spike despertó gracias los rayos del sol sobre su rostro mirando al rededor se percato de que no estaba en la habitación que compartía con twlight. Se levanto apartando la pila de libros que uso como manta.

Había pasado una semana desde que el y twlight habían regresado del mundo del espejo, durante esas ultimas semanas twlight había vuelto a su viejo yo. Su paranoia de fallar como princesa la había vuelto muy inestable, como siempre spike trato de calmarla pero como siempre fue ignorado por lo que de nuevo fue necesaria la intervención de la princesa Celestia.

Aunque no fue mucho lo que la princesa logro. Twlight se encontraba durmiendo sobre uno de los escritorios de la biblioteca real rodeada de libros spike tomo uno de los libros y leyó el titulo del libro. '' Relaciones diplomáticas " spike suspiro, dentro de 2 días seria la fiesta de presentación ante la nobleza de Canterlot y la de otras naciones con la que equestria mantenía relaciones. Spike miro al alicorneo lavanda ella era muy inteligente y segura de si misma cuando se trataba de situaciones con las que estaba familiarizada. Pero para las nuevas situaciones era un desastre total su mente solo se llenaba de malos pensamientos muchos de ellos sin sentido, una pequeña risa se formo en los labios escamosos del dragón al recordar su miedo de ser enviada de nuevo al kínder para niños mágicos.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido busco la salida de a biblioteca al abrir la puerta hecho un vistazo a las pilas de libro se alegro de no estar en ponyville si no tendría que limpiar todo el desastre de twlight.

Spike hizo su camino a través de los grandes y laberinticos pasillos del castillo su destino era la cocina para preparar el desayuno de twlight ya que los sirvientes del castillo no sabían sus gustos y lo ultimo que el quería era dejar de ser el asistente numero 1. Llegando a la cocina se encontró entre la servidumbre del castillo corriendo ajetreada en todas las direcciones llevando el desayuno a las princesas y a uno que otro invitado que se alojaba en el castillo.

Rápidamente busco los ingredientes los cuales abundaban en cantidad y variedad nada comparado con los ingredientes que se encontraban en el mercado de ponyville.

Comenzó a preparar varios sándwich de margaritas, por lo general twlight no comía tanto pero ella necesitaba mucha energía su cuerpo aun se acostumbraba a su nueva forma de alicorneo y sus constante noches en vela por estudiar y no encontrar comodidad con sus nuevas alas sumados a sus preocupaciones irracionales no ayudaban mucho. Después de unos minutos colocando los últimos detalles termino el desayuno el cual era sin duda un desayuno digno de la realeza. " Se que esta mal que yo lo diga pero ¿ No es este el mejor desayuno que una pony podría querer ? " se dijo a si mismo con mucho orgullo colocando su garras cerradas sobre su pecho.

" ¡¿ Quien rayos a dejado entrar a este lagarto a mi cocina!? " Spike volteo para ver quien gritaba frente a el un semental sostenía una cuchara metálica la expresión de enojo se reflejaba en todo su rostro.

" ¡¿ Y bien alguien me dirá quien a dejado entrar a esta criatura que no es nada higiénica ". Grito a un mas fuerte a los otros ponys Spike ser sintió muy ofendido. "¡Yo no soy una criatura sucia! Deberías aprender modales " dijo muy resentido al pony chef.

El semental arrugo su cara y dio un resoplido. " Sal de mi cocina monstro ". Respondió con desprecio " No soy un monstro soy un dragón y mi nombre es Spike " grito al semental su corazón latía con fuerza ¿ _Como se atreve a llamarme un monstro quien le dio el derecho de juzgarme_ ? Pensó psique.

" Los nombres son solo para los ponys no para animales salvajes como tu " Spike apretó sus garras y dientes mirando con odio al semental frente a el, una de las ponys de la cocina se acerco al chef preocupada y hablo a su oído. " ah ya veo eres la mascota de las princesas " el semental se hecho a reír. " una criatura tan peligrosa como tu debería estar encadenada " ¿ acaso tu dueña no puede hacer que aprendas un truco o dos ? seguro que tu pequeño cerebro no puede captar una orden. Pero aun así te advierto no quiero verte de nuevo en mi cocina no me importa quien sea tu dueño si ensucias mi cocina de nuevo lo lamentaras ".

Spike sentía como la rabia se acumulaba dentro de el si no fuera por sus escamas sus garras habrían atravesado su pata, quería golpear al semental estúpido que lo trataba como una especie de plaga, el suspiro tratando de calmar su ira. Si el dañaba al semental solo le daría la razón a sus palabras eh insultos.

Sin decir una palabra spike dio la vuelta y tomo la bandeja con el desayuno y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes tomar un tazón de joyas que eran usadas para decorar, el pony chef grito enojado y hubiera salido detrás de spike si unos guardia real no lo hubiera detenido.

" Un guardia gracias a celestia esa criatura se a robado las joyas reales " los guardias rápidamente lo rodearon y le colocaron un par de grilletes " ¡¿ Que demonios hacen ? el dragón se escapa con las joyas! " grito el chef forcejeando con los 2 guardias.

" Soldados escolten al chef al calabozo " ordeno un Pegaso de color blanco a diferencia de los otros guardias este llevaba un armadura de color rojo con grabados de los símbolos del sol y la luna sus alas estaban cubiertas por una malla de color negro con una estrella purpura.

" Si capitán " los guardias prosiguieron a llevar al chef quien no paraba de gritar " ¡¿ Que demonios significa esto ?! " exigió. El capitán se acerco al chef " Esta bajo arresto por insultar y amenazar a un miembro de la familia real " explico de forma autoritaria. El chef apretó sus dientes " ¡Acaso esta loco esa cosa no- " el chef fue interrumpido por el capitán " Usted no es nadie para decir quien es o no un miembro de la familia real es un simple pony sin nada especial. Ahora guardias llévenlo al calabozo y si se pone molesto tienen permiso de calmarlo ".

Los 2 guardias asintieron y se llevaron al chef quien seguía protestando. El capitán suspiro " _No siempre podre protegerte hermano creo que debería hablar con la princesa sobre lo que ocurre _".

Spike camino de regreso a la biblioteca la bandeja en sus manos temblaba un poco. Sus garras se clavaron al metal su corazón latía fuertemente y una gran rabia llenaba el cuerpo del pequeño dragón. El trato de calmar su ira por temor a destruir el desayuno que tanto le costo hacer después de todos ponys como es iban y venían desde que el nació. El siempre quiso darles una lección hacerles saber que no importa los grandes eh inteligentes que eran siempre habría alguien que los consideraría parásitos, pero siempre se contuvo a si mismo por temor a causarle problemas a su madre.

" Buenos días spike " saludo aplejack quien salió de la habitación de huéspedes. " Buenos días aplejack " respondió spike, " mmm.. ¿ Que es eso tan delicioso ? " pregunto mientras era atrapada por el aroma. " es solo el desayuno de twlight ¿ Quieres probar ?". " me encantaría muchas gracias "

Aplejack tomo uno de los sándwich de margarita y lo lanzo su boca sus ojos se ampliaron en sorpresa. " ¡Por celestia!. Spike esta delicioso ¿ Por que nunca preparaste algo asi para mi cuando querías servirme de por vida ?. Spike se sonrojo al recordar la gran cantidad de desastre que había causado tratando de servir a aplejack por salvar su vida

. Pero era curioso casi toda su vida había hecho esas tareas una y otra vez para twlight y siempre hacia un buen trabajo. Entonces ¿ por que fue diferente con aplejack ?. " La verdad no se que me paso ". Respondió rascando su cabeza.

Aplejack tomo otro sándwich después de todo había muchos. " No lo se quizás solo trabajas bien para twlight. Bueno spike me tengo que ir ningún pony debe iniciar su día sin su desayuno completo. " Aplejack comenzó a alejarse de spike pero se detuvo " eh... Spike sabes donde esta el comedor o el lugar donde sirven el desayuno ? Su voz sonó un poco avergonzada. "Descuida los sirvientes la llevan a tu habitación donde nadie te vera comer así que no tienes que batallar preguntándote que deberías comer primero. " dijo recordando la fiesta de bienvenida a a princesa celestia en ponyville. Aplejack se sonrojo y con vergüenza se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación a esperar su desayuno.

Spike llego a la biblioteca y al entrar encontró nuevas montañas de libros al rededor de twlight. " Sin duda esta despierta "pensó dirigiéndose hasta la pony color lavanda. " buenos días twlight te eh preparado el desayuno. " Oh gracias spike " spike agarro su pecho con su garra evitando que su corazón a travesara su pecho al ver el estado de twlight. Su melena era un desastre tenia graves ojeras incluso parte de las letras del libro se habían pegado su cara. Dando un gran bostezo las alas de twlight se abrieron de golpe derribando los libros apilados.

" ¡Rayos! " rugió frustrada. " Había ordenado todos libros por orden de situación, tarde horas en hacerlo " exclamo hundiendo su cara en sus pesuñas " ¿ Ahora como sabré que hacer ? ".

Spike suspiro. " twlight no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, eres inteligente no tienes que usar esos libros ". Como siempre twlight estaba sumergida en sus paranoias. " Y si alguien me invita a bailar ¡Ah yo no se bailar! Debo buscar un libro sobre danza clásica equestriana... "

"twlight"

" Y si debo dictar un discurso sobre mi nuevo futuro o de como será mi plan para dirigir un reino. Claro si alguna vez llego a tener uno ¿ Donde esta mi pluma y el pergamino ? "

" ¡twlight! " grito spike su voz parecía un rugido algo que desconcertó tanto a el como a twlight. Ella lo miro asombrada spike nunca había gritado así ni en sus crisis mas severas. " yo.. Yo lo siento twlight no se que me paso... Por favor perdóname " Para su sorpresa twlight no estaba enojada mas bien fascinada. " ¡wow spike ya puedes rugir! significa que ya estas creciendo ".

Spike se sintió aliviado lo ultimo que quería era hacer enojar a twlight. Spike se miro a si mismo. " pero aun soy un enano " twlight uso su magia para sacar un libro de una de las miles estanterías de la biblioteca. Trajo el libro hasta ella y comenzó a buscar entre las paginas. " Según este viejo cuento para potrillos el tamaño de los dragones es medido por el tamaño de su tesoro y el aprecio que tiene a protegerlo ayuda a desarrollar su musculatura y le proporciona nuevas formas para ser mas mortal en caso de una pelea. Se que es solo un cuento pero podría tener sentido quizás si investigamos- ". Spike la interrumpió quitándole el libro. " ¿ eh que crees que haces ?. Reclamo twlight. " Basta de investigaciones por ahora, tienes que comer y estas hecha un desastre. ¿Que pensaría la princesa o cualquier otro pony te viera así ? Ahora eres un ejemplo a seguir " regaño mientras coloco la bandeja en la mesa. " tu come tu desayuno pase por mucho para hacerlo " twlight noto la mala cara que puso spike mientras decía la ultima frase. " ¿ Spike ocurre algo ? " pregunto preocupada.

Spike desvió la mirada lo ultimo que twlight hesitaba era saber sus problemas. Ya estaba bajo mucha presión por la noche del baile. " Es que no tenían muchos ingredientes que necesitaba. ¿ Puedes creerlo ? Es la cocina del reino y le faltan ingredientes. " respondió esperando que twlight se tragara el anzuelo. Efectivamente lo hizo por lo que ella regreso a su desayuno. " Spike sin duda te superaste a ti mismo con este desayuno no recuerdo la ultima vez que probé algo tan bueno. Ni siquiera en los mejores restaurantes de canterlot, tendrías un gran futuro como chef " spike sonrió ante el cumplido. " la mejor comida para una princesa " aprovechando la conversación spike regreso los libros de twlight sin que esta lo notara.

" Spike sabes que no me gusta que me traten como si fuera superior o algo. Soy la misma unicornio... Quiero decir alicorneo bueno el punto es que no quiero que me traten diferente. " aprovecho la conversación para ocultar los libros en el fondo de una estantería donde twlight nunca buscaría, la sección de cosas sobrenaturales. Solo falto un libro que poner de nuevo en la estantería el cuento con cuidado de no distraer a twlight de su desayuno tomo el libro y se aproximo a la estantería. Observo la portada del cuento no le sorprendió lo que vio.

La portada mostraba a un valiente semental con un brillante armadura clavando su lanza en el corazón de un dragón negro que se encontraba sobre las ruinas de una ciudad envueltas en llamas. Al lado del semental la clásica princesa que tenia que ser rescatada del monstro de turno.

Spike no dio importancia estos libros siempre eran cuentos para dormir a los potrillos, eran el clásico lema el bien triunfa sobre el mal. La princesa ordeno una serie de cuentos modificados donde el dragón era el salvador y era aceptado por todos para ayudar a dormir a spike " _Que gran mentira_ " coloco el libro en el estante junto a las otras historias de la saga cuando una de las portadas llamo poderosamente su atención.

Esta portada mostraba un globo aerostático en donde un semental y su hijo el cual tenia un vendaje en su pata delantera miraban a un grifo en medio del bosque mientras se alejaban, el grifón miraba con furia a los 2 ponys. Rápidamente spike giro el libro en busca de algún resumen que por lo general era explicado por el autor.

" No importa el comportamiento de un animal salvaje por mucho que este sea educado y a maestreado, este siempre sucumbirá a sus instintos salvajes lo cual es u peligro para su cuidador o cualquiera a su alrededor. Por lo que jóvenes potrillos la lección es nunca sacar a una criatura de su hogar ya que literalmente lo sacaran de su mundo lo que causaría un grave peligro tanto para los demás como para el mismo. "

El autor no le importo en absoluto a spike, pero la supuesta lección del libro quedo clavada en su mente. Irracionalmente su mente imagino que el libro se burlaba de el. " _¿ Por que todos me juzgan sin saber quien soy... Por que todos están empeñados en decirme que soy un peligro... Por que no pueden ser como twlight y las demás_ "

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Regreso a la imagen de la portada las voces de los ponys juzgándolo regresaron a su cabeza atormentándolo. " ¿ _es acaso este mi destino_ ? " Pensó con tristeza. Los personajes de la portada cambiaron ahora en el globo están la princesa celestia y twlight mirándolo con miedo y tristeza. Clavo las garras en el grueso libro que se burlaba de el la ira y la tristeza se desbordo en el inanimado objeto que en la mente de spike represento a todos los ponys que lo trataron mal.

Twlight escucho su pequeño llanto. " Spike ocurre algo " quedo en shock. Spike esta cubierto de llamas color purpura los libros a su al redor ardían con gran rapidez, spike lloraba mientras el libro de sus garras ardía mas que el infierno. "¡Spike!" grito twlight preocupada por su asistente numero uno. "¡ Cállate !" la angustia era clara en su voz. Lanzo el libro contra la estantería.

Una fuerte explosión de energía sorprendió a twlight. Instintivamente uso sus alas para proteger su cara de los miles de fragmentos de libros y madera de las estanterías.

Lentamente retiro sus alas y observo la destrucción masiva del pasillo. Todas las estanterías estaban destruidas varias marcas de garras profundas estaban esparcidas por las estanterías superiores. Como si un dragón gigante hubiera destruido el techo de la biblioteca y metido sus garras buscando a su presa.

Rápidamente su atención se centro en spike inconsciente tirado en el piso carbonizado, usando su magia twlight apago el fuego para evitar que se propagara. Rápidamente corrió y tomo spike con su magia y rápidamente corrió a la enfermería mas cercana con su corazón hundido en preocupación por spike.

* * *

Spike despertó sin abrir sus ojos. su cabeza daba vueltas como loca. Tomo algunos segundos para recordar todo lo que había ocurrido la ira. El nunca había sentido tanta rabia en su interior ni si quiera las muchas veces que fue ignorada su opinión sobre algún problema y que terminaba siempre siendo la correcta. Una sensación cálida alrededor de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de alivio de la princesa celestia. " ¡Spike gracias al cielo! " la princesa abrazo su hijo con gran alivio.

Spike devolvió el abrazo felizmente. " ¿Spike que ocurrió ? Twlight dijo que te vio envuelto en llamas y... llorabas " con un suspiro spike respondió. " No lo se lo poco que recuerdo es que había una estantería de historias sobre dragones y otras criaturas peligrosas... Y luego en una de ellas había un grifo que era abandonado por su cuidadores... Y luego... La portada cambio y eras tu... twlight, las voces era muy confuso. " trato de hablar cubriendo sus cara para ocultar sus lagrimas de su madre.

La princesa se acerco y envolvió al pequeño dragón entre sus pesuñas y lo abrazo contra su pecho. Pronto la princesa sintió como las lagrimas de spike humedecieron su pelaje. " Lo lamento mucho spike, pensé que no había ninguno de esos libros en la biblioteca. "

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que spike rompió el abrazo. " No es tu culpa no podías evitarlo, así como no puedes evitar que twlight entre en pánico... ¡Rayos ¿ Que ora es ?. El evento de esta noche twlight no esta lista, hay que organizar todo. Los invitados, los aperitivos la decoración " comenzó a hiperventilares, la princesa sonrió. " No te preocupes las amigas de twlight la ayudaron con todas las cosas para esta noche. Por lo que no tienes por que preocuparte tanto por ayudar a twlight. "

Spike suspiro aliviado. " es un alivio que las chicas estuvieran aquí hoy es un día muy importante para la formación de twlight como princesa odiaría decepcionarla. " la princesa observo la expresión spike. " Sin duda hice muy bien en hacerte su asistente. _quizás lo único bueno que hecho por_ ti

" Nunca me dijiste por que " la princesa salió de sus pensamientos. " Bueno ella es tu amiga y siempre note lo mucho que querías ayudarla. "

" Si... Ella fue mi primera amiga que tuve la primera junto a Heart lance y tu que me aceptaron por como soy sin mencionar que gracias a ella tengo una familia y los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener. "

La princesa lo abrazo de nuevo. " Y por eso spike ni yo ni twlight te abandonaremos no importa lo que seas, en el fondo eres mi hijo y un gran amigo para todo aquel que llegue realmente a conocerte. "

Estas palabras hicieron muy feliz, su madre tenia razón no importaba lo que el mundo pensara sobre el. Lo único que importaba era la opinión de aquellos los que amas. " Muchas gracias mama " respondió devolviendo el abrazo.

Fuera de la habitación las 6 ponys esperaban para saber que ocurría con spike. Rarity caminaba de izquierda a derecha a través del pasillo, pinki pie se había mareado por verla. Rainbow dash y flutersy trataban de consolar a twlight la cual se sentó en pasillo mirando fijamente a la puerta de la habitación de la princesa. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad la princesa y spike salieron de la habitación.

" ¡Spike! " grito twlight mientras se lanzaba felizmente a abrazarlo tan fuerte como pudo. Spike se sorprendió por la repentina muestra de cariño. " es un alivio que estés bien " dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte.

Las otras ponys también formaron parte del abrazo luego del repentino estallido emocional de twlight. El abrazo se rompió y twlight se dirigió a la princesa. " ¿ Princesa que fue lo que paso con spike ?, ¿ Esta bien ?.

" No se preocupen mis pequeñas ponys el esta bien, es normal en ciclo de vida de un dragón que su magia despierte de manera repentina. "

" Quiere decir que spike puede usar magia. " la princesa asintió. " Si lo viste fue una parte de su poder mágico pero en bruto. Como fue la primera vez quedo inconsciente al no estar acostumbrado a esa energía. Le pediré a mi hermana para si ella puede ayudarle después de todo la magia de los dragones se a mantenido igual desde hace miles de años bueno imagino que todos estarán preparándose para esta noche por lo tanto los dejos. "

" Bien chicas ahora que nuestro querido Spikey - wikey esta bien permítanme mostrarle mis ultimas creaciones deslumbrar a todos los ponys esta noche. " El grupo entro en la habitación de rarity, la única que no entro fue twlight, subió a spike en su espalda . " ¿No deberías ir a ver el traje que rarity hizo para ti ? " pregunto desconcertado. Twlight guardo silencio hasta que llegaron a su habitación. " ¿ twlight estas bien ? ". Twlight se detuvo en centro de su habitación y hablo con mucha seriedad. " ¿ Spike esto ya a pasado antes ? " spike pestaño confundido. " No es la primera vez que me ocurre ".

Spike bajo de twlight y su atención fue puesta en maniquí donde estaba colgado el traje de princesa de twlight. " wow rarity se supero a si misma esta vez " admirando el bello vestido negro decorado con hermosas líneas de oro en forma de raíces. Cada una de las líneas doradas terminaba en una gran joya finamente tallada en forma de estrella y adornada en su interior con uno de los símbolos de los elementos de la armonía. " Spike dime ¿ que fue lo que causo que perdieras el control ? " pregunto de espaldas a el.

Spike recordaba muy claramente el por que. " No lo se supongo que salió de repente " twlight giro y enfrento a spike. " No mientas spike, todo tiene una causa y los ataques de magia no ocurren por que si. Acaso no confías en mi... Se que no soy buena para guardar secretos pero no pensé que no fuera merecedora de tu confianza. " su mirada se dirigió al suelo.

Spike se sintió un gran idiota había hecho sentir a twlight como si ella no significara nada para el, cuando era todo lo contrario. El se acerco a ella colocando su garra bajo su barbilla y levanto su rostro. " Basta twlight eres mi mejor amiga, y hemos estado juntos desde que puedo recordar. ¿ Como puedes pensar que no tienes mi confianza ? Si fuera así hace mucho que me hubiera ido de tu lado y es algo que no pienso hacer no a menos que tu me pidas que me valla " hizo una pausa " Escucha no quiero que te preocupes por mi, hoy es tu noche. Te prometo decirte el por que mañana ¿ Te parece bien ? " dijo dándole un abrazo. twlight acepto gustosa el abrazo. " Esta bien spike lamento lo que dije pero cuando te vi allí llorando y luego no respondiste... Me preocupe mucho, no se lo que aria sin ti. Eres ahora y siempre mi mejor amigo. "

Spike estaba mas que feliz por las palabras de twlight, ella por lo general no mostraba su cariño por el muy seguido o en publico. Pero spike sabia que así era su forma de ser y así era como el quería a su mejor amiga.

Twlight miro el reloj de la habitación. " ¡POR CELESTIA! ¡Apenas tenemos

tiempo estamos retrasados muy retrasados . Rápido spike toma notas " tras recuperarse del fuerte grito de twlight tomo un pergamino y su pluma. " Listo "

* * *

Durante las próximas horas ambos se dedicaron a examinar todos los preparativos para la fiesta. Comida, baile a cargo de pinki pie, la decoración, invitados, seguridad y los pequeños detalles para presentar a twlight como una nueva princesa, en otras palabras una nueva coronación solo que esta es internacional.

No esta demás decir las preocupación de twlight por cada pequeño detalle, casi parecía una tirana al pedir que todos los pasteles de manzana tuvieran la misma cantidad de cobertura o peor aun cuando ordeno que cada uno de los invitados fuera acompañado por un sirviente que tendría la misma cantidad de te y ponche en caso de que el invitado sintiera sed.

Afortunadamente spike logro hacer que descartara esas 2 ideas locas y otras mas. Tras verificar cada detalle de la fiesta twlight y sus amiga prosiguió al salón de belleza privado del castillo para arreglarse y en el caso de spike relajarse.

Ya solo faltaban minutos para el inicio formal de a fiesta. Los invitados la clase alta no solo canterlot. Muchos ponys viajaron para ese extraordinario evento. La princesa luna se aseguro de mostrar uno de los cielos mas hermosos que el mundo pudo apreciar, como siempre los guardias estaban vigilante en cada esquina del castillo.

Spike miro por la ventana los miles de ponys que entraban al castillo. El temor creció dentro del pequeño dragón.

Twlight se había puesto su vestido de la noche. " ¿ Spike ya estas vestido ? Pregunto mientras se arreglaba su corona frente a su tocador. Spike sintió como el miedo se propagaba por todo su cuerpo, jugando con sus garras spike estaba a punto de responder cuando aplejack entro en la habitación. " ¿ La princesa esta lista para salir ? Su príncipe le espera en la pista de baile " dijo aplejack graciosamente. " No es gracioso aplejack estoy muerta de miedo, ¿ Y si lo arruino ?.

La yegua de tierra se acerco a ella. " No tienes por que arruinarlo, te as preparado para este día desde que llegaste de ese otro mundo donde hay esas cosas que llamas manos. Oh y no olvidemos al guardia de tu corazón ". Twlight se sonrojo recordando las pequeñas burlas de sus amigas al recordar la criatura llamada flahs que le ayudo a probar su inocencia en el otro mundo y que por casualidad encontró con su versión pony. Pero al contrario de lo que piensan sus amigas ella no sentía una atracción por el guardia. " aplejack ya deje eso en claro no estoy enamorada de ningún pony es solo que el me recordó a su otra versión en ese mundo donde todos caminaban en 2 patas. Además de tener una pareja tendría que ser compatible con mi estilo de vida y mis gustos, eso de los opuestos se atraen es solo ficción en las novelas románticas " sermoneo a aplejack.

Aplejack rodo sus ojos. " Bueno si tu lo dices oye ¿ por que no tienes tu traje para la fiesta, spike ? "

Twlight volteo y se enojo. " Spike casi no queda tiempo ". En ese momento Rarity entro en la habitación. " ¡Esta listo!, ¡Un hermoso traje para el dragón mas lindo de equestria! " grito felizmente mostrando un smoking junto a un sombrero de copa adornado con joyas. Spike le fasino el traje sobre todo por que era comestible aunque ni loco revelaría ese gusto personal del traje. " ¿ Bueno que esperas para ponértelo spike ? "

Spike estaba feliz ningún pony tendría un traje especial hecho a la medida de una de las mas bellas pony de toda equestria. Pero como una mala broma el no pudo aceptarlo. El nerviosismo regreso. " No yo iré a la fiesta " respondió en voz baja mirando al suelo jugando con sus garras de nuevo, la corona de twlight cayo al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, seguido por algunos segundos de silencio. " ¡¿ Que ?! " cuestionaron las 3 yeguas.

Twlight se levanto. " ¡¿ Como que no estarás allí ?! Spike eres mi mejor amigo te necesito a mi lado " protesto enojada y sorprendida. Las palabras se clavaron en el corazón de spike. El quería estar con ella pero esa fiesta era su presentación al mundo y un dragón a su lado solo la hundiría. " Es una locura spike tienes que estar allí para ayudar a twlight ahora es que necesita a su asistente numero 1. Mira incluso rarity trabajo toda la noche para hacer un traje para ti " regaño aplejack.

Spike miro a rarity con una triste mirada igual a la de twlight. Lagrimas se formaron en los ojos del pequeño dragón. " Yo... Yo lo siento no puedo. "

Spike rápidamente huyo de la habitación llorando. Twlight intento detenerlo con su magia pero por alguna razón no funciono. " ¡Spike !" corrió detrás de el pero al salir al pasillo 2 guardias bloquearon su camino. " Princesa sparkle se le solicita en el vestíbulo para que de inicio la fiesta de presentación "

Twlight se paro en seco " pero spike el- " descuida twlight nosotras lo buscaremos tu ve a la fiesta después todo es tu deber ". Twlight cabeceo y recupero su corona del suelo " Muchas gracias chicas por favor encuentren a spike, algo le ocurre " rogo a sus 2 amigas.

Twlight siguió a los 2 guardias, su mente estaba en conflicto. Una parte quería ir a buscar a spike, otra preocupada por la fiesta. Ella no quería decepcionar a las princesas y a los invitados pero spike era su mejor amigo desde que era una potrilla.

" _Aplejack y rarity seguro lo encontraran. ¿ pero y si no lo hacen ?. No twlight el esta en el castillo esta seguro además seguro la princesa Celestia puede hacer algo... No la princesa estará ocupada a mi lado saludando a los invitados. Pero spike es su hijo. ¿ Que rayos le ocurre a spike ? es como si no quisiera estar a mi lado. No eso es estúpido el siempre a estado a mi lado, ¿ que habrá cambiado ahora ?_ " Las palabras de princesa resonaron en su cabeza. " ¡_El esta creciendo!_ " Pensó con horror. Un viejo miedo emergió del corazón de twlight, el inevitable día en que spike quisiera ir a buscar a otros dragones y abandonar a los ponys, el solo pensar que su mejor amigo se hidria para siempre era algo que la aguda mente de twlight no podía soportar.

Podía buscar soluciones para problemas cuyos resultado podrían variar pero en el caso de spike no había ninguna variación, era un dragón el no cambiara a una dragona por una pony ni siquiera por rarity era ilógico y en contra de la naturaleza, pero sobre todo el no querría estar sirviendo aun pony toda su vida y menos a una pony que apenas agradecía su ayuda.

" ¿ Twlight estas bien ? " pregunto la princesa Celestia al ver su expresión. Twlight salió de sus pensamientos sorprendida de ya estar en el vestíbulo del castillo. El miedo y el nerviosismo corrió por su cuerpo al ver que la sala entera había hecho silencio al ver su llegada. La princesa estaba junto a sus padres y shinin armor junto a candance.

Ambas resistieron el impulso de usar su peculiar saludo para nada formal al ser vistas por todos los invitados al pie de la escalera. " ¿ Por que tan triste twlight ? hoy es tu gran noche " pregunto su cuñada acercándose a ella. " ¿ Ocurre algo hermanita ? "

Twlight bajo la mirada. " Es spike no quiso acompañarme a la fiesta " La princesa miro al suelo y guardón silencio. " ¿ Como se le ocurre ? me va a oir nadie hace llorar a mi hermana y menos en su día " Candance detuvo a su esposo. " cálmate, debe existir una razón para que spike actué así. Pero como sea, será mejor iniciar la noche. "

Las 3 princesa se colocaron en la escalera para dictar el discurso de bienvenida. Los invitado rápidamente hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto. La princesa inicio el discurso, " Bienvenidos sean todos los ponys y otras especies quienes nos acompañan esta noche para dar a conocer a la próxima princesa. No tengo miedo de afirmar que Twlight sparkel a comprendió dominado una de las magias mas difíciles y complejas que existen : La magia de la amistad, por tal logro sin duda ella merece ser una de las futuras soberanas para brindar paz y felicidad a las próximas generaciones y hacer del mundo un lugar mas hermoso del que ya es "

Twlight prosigo con el discurso y camino al frente : " Durante años siempre soñé con ser la estudiante de la princesa celestia y ganar su aprobación, ni en mis sueños mas irracionales alguna vez imagine que seria una Alicorneo. Pero no importa si eres un pony terrestre un Pegaso o un unicornio. La magia de la amistad en esta en cada criatura viva y solo es cuestión de encontrarla. Como fue mi caso en que pensé que tener amigos nunca seria necesario en mi vida, pero al ver que cada una de mis amigas me mostro valores y experiencias que nunca podría hallar en mis estudios supe lo importante que era la amistad, Mi objetivo ahora será esparcir el mensaje de amistad a todas las criaturas del mundo y hacer un mundo mas unido y compresible, ya que no importa quien eres siempre tienes una oportunidad de formar lazos que brindan amor y conocimientos solo si tu decides abrir tu corazón y ver mas allá de la apariencia física. "

Los invitado aplaudieron con entusiasmo golpeando sus pesuñas en el suelo. Era oficial la noche de la princesa Twlight había iniciado con un memorable discurso.

* * *

**Critica/ Opiniones ?**

**Gracias por leer**

**Próximo capitulo : Un lugar para un dragón**


	3. Un lugar para un Dragón

Bien segundo capitulo de la historia, como siempre me gusta saber que piensan del argumento y sobre mis fallas para luego corregirlas cuando tenga tiempo Yo por lo general me tomo una semana para subir un capitulo nuevo pero tengo que hacer una tesis para universidad y no estaré libre de ella hasta el 15 de enero pero puede que suba un capitulo antes.

" Hablando "

" _Pensamientos _"

Capitulo 2

Un lugar para un dragón

" _Toda vida necesita una base, una razón un sentido… _"

* * *

La princesa celestia había salido a los jardines para hablar con sus lideres de los otros países. Muchos de ellos eran viejos amigos y mas que una reunión de relaciones publicas parecía una reunión de viejos amigos de la escuela era algo raro pero incluso la princesa celestia tenia que tener amigos cercanos aunque twlight no conocía ninguno. Supuso que tendría que presentarse en algún momento de la fiesta.

Pinki pie estaba sobre la mesa de ponche deprimida su noche no iba muy bien a los ponys de clase alta no le gustaban sus bailes y mucho menos sus canciones. En cuanto a Rainbow una vez quiso impresionar a los _Wonderbolt._

Flutershy una vez mas quería hacerse amiga de los animales del jardín, pero al no regresar a la fiesta twlight supuso que no le iba nada bien.

Twlight saludo al ultimo de los invitados, cuando entraron al salón aplejack y rarity. " Chicas ¿encontraron a spike ? " Aplejack suspiro. " Me temo que lo perdimos en las habitaciones del este, lo lamento " Twlight suspiro tristemente, miro a la fiesta la cual corría muy bien. " quizás si me ausento un rato no lo noten " aplejack la persuadió. " No se twlight el lugar esta lleno de reporteros esperando sacar un chisme jugoso como las horribles alimañas peludas que se roban las manzanas de sweet apple acres. Podrían sacar cualquier cosa mala sobre ti, creo que será mejor dejar spike solo y esperar a que el te cuente por que nunca quiere estar en las fiestas. "

Twlight dio una mirada distante a ninguna parte. " Tal vez spike tenga miedo de las multitudes " . Aplejack negó con su cabeza y puso su pata en su barbilla de forma pensativa. " no creo twlight el a participado en muchos concursos y obras y los desfiles de rarity y nunca lo vi nervioso, ¿tu que opinas rarity ? " aplejack se percato que rarity ya se había ido para hablar con la clase alta. " Es que acaso no puede pensar en otra cosa " cuestiono aplejack enojada por la falta de sensibilidad de su amiga.

Twlight seguía mirando a la distancia. " Déjala ¿ cuando tendrá otra oportunidad así para intentar realizar su sueño de ser de la alta sociedad ? " Twlight guardo silencio unos momentos tratando de hacer una pregunta que la había estado molestando desde el incidente con spike. Ella no quería preocuparla ya que al igual que ella tenia un gran aprecio por spike. Pero era el elemento de la honestidad lo que le hacia casi imposible mentir. " Aplejack ¿ crees que spike se valla de nuestro lado cuando decida que es hora de buscar a otra compañera ? " Pregunto sin rodeos, esperando que el sacar toda su preocupación aliviara su corazón.

Aplejack se sorprendió con la pregunta, siempre se pregunto que ocurriría con spike al ser un adulto y cuando Twlight y todas las demás llegarían al final de su vida, pero era un pregunta que no tendría una respuesta en muchos años por lo que lo ultimo que pensó era que twlight una de las ponys mas inteligentes que había conocido estaría preocupada por el futuro. Aplajack suspiro. " La verdad twlight siempre me pregunte que ocurriría con spike cuando todas muriéramos, sobre todo por ti y rarity. Pero siempre eh imaginado ese escenario muy lejano no ahora. "

" Lo se pero el esta creciendo no será un bebe dragón por siempre… de hecho no creo que sea mas un bebe el es muy maduro para tener su edad. Claro hace cosas infantiles a veces pero todos lo hacemos de vez en cuando " recordó cuando saltaba como una potrilla mientras explicitaba el origen de su Cutie makr a los CMC.

" Bueno twlight hay muchas posibilidades en el futuro pero algo que nunca debemos olvidar que spike es nuestro amigo y tenemos que respetar su decisión. Es un dragón tiene necesidades que nunca encontrara si se queda aquí, imagino que como todos el querrá formar su propia familia y buscar su compañera pero eso no significa que se olvide de nostras sobre todo de ti a pasado toda su vida ayudándote y esta mañana se veía muy feliz cuando llevaba tu desayuno así que si el decide irse tu eres la ultima pony el cual olvidara. Pero como dije antes aun falta mucho para eso " colocando su pata en el hombro de twlight, tratando de animarla. " Muchas gracias aplejack tu palabras me ayudan a pensar mejor. Buscare a spike después de todo el es mas importante que esta fiesta. "

* * *

Rechazar a Rarity era lo peor que había hecho. "¿ _Como me ganare tu corazón si ni siquiera soy tan valiente para salir enfrentar lo que siente el mío ?_ " pensó mientras secaba sus lágrimas. " _pero lo peor de todo es que twlight debe odiarme_. "

Con cuidado spike salió de la habitación asegurándose de no encontrar a rarity o aplejack. Suspiro de alivio al ver que se habían ido corrió al cuarto de twlight, después de todo seria el ultimo lugar donde buscarían.

Durante su camino la culpa se apodero de el. Había decepcionado a twlight en su noche mas ajetreada y para colmo rechazar un regalo de rarity. Aunque no fue la primera vez que el evito asistir a un evento publico con twlight, el falto a su cumpleaños precisamente por el miedo en su corazón, miedo a las grandes multitudes de ponys que lo miraban con miedo y desprecio por ser un dragón. Al entrar en la habitación busco una forma de recompensar a twlight por no acompañarla y mas aun una escusa creíble, recordó que había prometido contarle sus problemas a twlight por la mañana así que descarto formar una escusa.

La noche del cumpleaños de twlight el cocino un pequeño pastel y decoro la biblioteca para sorprenderla a su regreso de Canterlot. Consiguió un raro libro de historias sobre las épocas doradas de equiestria gracias a la princesa, desgraciadamente el sueño venció a spike y se durmió antes de que twlight llegara. Pero ella estaba muy feliz por el esfuerzo que hiso spike por celebrar su cumpleaños a solas y recompensar su falta. Después de todo durante su estadía en canterlot como la estudiante de la princesa celestia ella era la única que celebraba su cumpleaños junto a la princesa.

Al llegar a la habitación esta se encontraba cubierta de tinieblas. " Por fin viniste hermano " vino una voz dual en la oscuridad, spike de inmediato se puso alerta

intento salir de la habitación pero la manilla de la puerta había desaparecido. Un gran ojo de color rojo apareció en la pared, seguido de otros ojos mas pequeños. " ¿ Quien eres ? te lo advierto ". Una masa negra se formo frente a spike, su forma era similar a un dragón pero pareció mas una forma inestable ya que convulsionaba con mucha rudeza. La masa miro con sus ojos cada uno de varios colores como mirar un arco iris. " Sin duda a pasado tiempo hermano, cuanto ¿ 1 año, 1 mes, un día ? hace cuanto estamos separados… " la masa hablo con voz dual en forma irregular al igual que su cuerpo.

Spike dio unos pasos atrás. " ¡Aléjate si no quieres que te deje como una pan tostado! " intento amenazar pero sin ningún éxito, la sombra se movía cada vez mas inestable hacia spike. Intento escapar pero la sombra rompió su forma y lo atrapo estirando su cuerpo. " ¿ como puedes amenazarme hermano ?, me rompes el corazón, no querrás que nuestra hermana se ponga triste igual que yo no ¿ Verdad ? " Dijo la sombra acercando su gran ojo al de spike.

Spike escupió una pequeña llamarada de fuego la cual dividió la sombra pero esta se volvió a formar de nuevo a la forma similar a un dragón. " ¿ Hermano ? creo que te equivocas de pony tío… cosa o lo que seas tu, soy un dragón ". La sombra mostro una sonrisa malévola y comenzó a caminar lentamente a spike. " Pero spike yo soy tu hermano, soy tu amigo, soy tu madre, soy el amor de tu vida… ´´ hablo mientras cambia de forma tomando la apariencia y imitando la voz de Heart Lance, aplejack, rarity , rainbow dahs , la princesa celestia y muchos ponys conocidos por spike. " En otras palabras soy tu " Tomando su forma, solo que era negra y algo macabra.

Spike intento de nuevo correr pero de nuevo fue sujetado por la sombra que quien tomo de nuevo su forma inicial, mientras se acercaba a spike le llamo la atención una foto sobre el tocador de twlight. Examino la foto que fue tomada en el segundo cumpleaños de spike. La princesa celestia, el y twlight muy jóvenes. La sombra sonrió maliciosamente de nuevo. " Oh nuestra hermana estará tan contenta de conocer a nuestra otra hermana. " sus voces era cada mes mas inestable como si estuviera enloqueciendo. " ¡Aléjate de twlight! " Grito spike intentando liberarse del agarre de la criatura extraña. La criatura dio un rápido acercamiento spike. " ¿¡Twlight!? ¡ese es el nombre de nuestra hermana, oh ella estará tan feliz de escuchar el nombre del elemento de la magia!. " Grito felizmente mientras danzaba o al menos lo intentaba moviendo sus extremidades en el aire.

De repente los ojos de la sombra se volvieron rojos y su voz se lleno de seriedad y maldad. " Pero primero tienes que formar parte de nosotros hermano " Una nueva exterminada salió dela masa de sombra y se posiciono en la cabeza de spike.

De repente las puertas se abrieron de golpe y un guardia entro alarmado, spike nunca estuvo tan feliz por ver a un guardia. " ¡Deja al dragón monstruo! " grito el guardia. La sombra rio y retiro su extremidad de la frente de spike y dirigió su mirada al guardia sonriendo con malicia. " ¡Vaya pero sin son los parásitos que buscan amor! " dijo mientras reía.

El guardia se convirtió en un simulador, spike se sorprendió. " ¡El dragón aléjate de el nuestra reina lo necesita! " grito preparado para luchar. " Pobre criatura que no puede tener otro propósito que servir al parasito mayor. "

El simulador arremetió en su contra, trato de envestir al sombra con su cuerno pero fue atrapado por sus extremidades que se clavaron en su cuerpo como cuchillas. El simulador grito de dolor, su piel cambiaba de manera errática así como su voz de manera similar a la sombra.

" ¡Déjalo en paz! " grito spike el sabia que era un simulador y que eran criaturas malditas, pero ninguna criatura merecía ser torturada de esa forma, la sombra rio de nuevo por la bondad del dragón. Volvió a colocar su extremidad en la frente de spike. " Ahora es tu turno hermano te prometo que no dolerá, cuando despiertes serás uno de nosotros y por fin nuestra hermana estará feliz. "

Spike sintió una descarga de energía en su cerebro millones de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos. Imágenes que causaron un profundo dolor en su corazón.

La sombra sonrió satisfactoria al ver como las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos del dragón. Ojos con una mirada vacía y a la distancia. los peores miedos de spike estaban alimentándola y dándole fuerza escucho susurrar al simulador pidiendo perdón a su reina, la sombra hizo brotar filosas puntas dentro de las extremidades en el cuerpo del simulador perforando matándolo en el acto y lo arrojo contra los libreros personales de twlight.

La sombra grito de dolor al ser bañado por un océano de fuego verde. Retrocedió pegando gritos de dolor de manera desquiciada. " ¿ ¡Hermano por que me haces esto! ? " grito con una voz triste.

Spike hizo caso omiso de la sombra, el estaba envuelto en fuego, de nuevo la tristeza se convirtió en ira. " ¿ ¡Por que me muestras esto ?! " Rugió mientras la sombra volvió a su forma original, las extremidades que sujetaban a spike se habían cristalizado y se quebraron al caer al suelo.

La sombra volvió a su comportamiento errático. " Es necesario, hermano debes aceptarte a ti mismo para que seamos una familia de nuevo " spike rugió sus instintos se apoderaban de su mente. " ¡Abominación... Nunca seré parte de un asesino a sangre fría como tu! " la sombra recogió del suelo la foto de spike y twlight. " ¡Suelta eso! " grito brotando pequeñas llamas verdes la sombra lo ignoro. " Es muy triste hermano, ahora nuestra hermana estará triste... Bueno al menos aun nos queda muestra hermana

el elemento de la magia mismo- " ¡Si la tocas te matare! " con esa ultima frase la conciencia de spike fue sustituido por sus instintos básicos. Los picos verdes de su cabeza se alargaron igual que sus garras.

* * *

Twlight suspiro mientras al terminar su entrevista a un periodista del ponyville xpress y a varios otros medios. Sus intentos por salir de la fiesta eran inútiles a cada paso había una pareja queriendo tomarse una foto o de expresar los problemas sociales, ella había estudiado todas estas situaciones pero ya comenzaban a fastidiarla ella no tenia mucho interés en asuntos relacionados a las nuevas modas y los precios altos esos eran temas para Rarity. Rápidamente busco a la diseñadora entre la multitud y la arrastro hacia ella. " Ella es mi amiga Rarity ella a diseñado todos los hermosos vestidos incluyendo el mío. " Los ponys reaccionaron de inmediato. " ¿ La señorita Rarity la amiga personal de la princesa celestia elemento de la armonía y amiga de Fancy Pants ? " Rarity asintió meneando su melena de manera elegante.

" efectivamente " de inmediato rarity se vio rodeada de ponys de la alta sociedad, ella dio un gesto de agradecimiento a twlight por su ayuda. Pero Era al contrario fue twlight la que estaba agradecida por entretener a los invitados y ella poder buscar a spike.

Mientras se alejaba dio un gesto a rariy de agradecimiento, cuando choco con una superficie dura. " ¿ ¡Princesa se encuentra bien! ? " Pregunto alarmado el semental, twlight levanto la vista y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. " Tu... " rápidamente su mente se lleno de los recuerdos de sus aventuras del otro mundo. Flahs sentry el guardia del imperio de cristal que era la versión pony de la criatura que la ayudo en el otro mundo, ella no podía evitar compararlos ya que eran el mismo pero twlight no sabia nada sobre el guardia.

Flahs intento ayudarla tomándola de la pesuña pero twlight se levanto rápidamente avergonzada. " Si, si estoy bien " dijo lo mejor que pudo, el guardia sonrió. " Deberíamos encontrarnos de otra forma ya parecemos carritos chocones " la cara de twlight se puso a un mas roja ya que todos su encuentros con flahs tanto en este mundo como en el otro iniciaban con un choque entre ambos.

La princesa candance se acerco a la pareja se le hacia muy divertido ver a twlight interactuar con un semental, ella por lo general solo se centraba en los estudios dejando la interacción social en un segundo plano.

" Buenas noches twlight, Flash ¿ como pasan la noche ? " pregunto esperando ver la reacción de twlight, efectivamente su reacción no se hizo esperar. " Princesa mi amore cadance " rápidamente flahs se inclino en señal de respeto. "¿ y mi hermano ? " twlight pregunto intentando cambiar el tema que se aproximaba. Candace hablando sobre sus `` sentimientos " por el guardia.

" oh el esta hablando sobre un ataque resiente a las granjas en Europotrys, una manada desconocida se esta propagando como una plaga matando al ganado y destruyendo las cosechas. " twligt se preocupo es muy raro que los animales atacaran en mandas y mas un que se extendieran. " valla eso es muy grave sobre todo si tienes que consultar a otra nación " flahs dio un par de miradas nervioso a la princesa candance, esta de inmediato comprendió y le dio un gesto de aprobación. El guardia dirigió su mirada a twlight reuniendo su valor. " Princesa ¿ me concedería el gran honor de bailar una pieza con migo ? " pregunto extendiendo su pesuña.

Una vez mas los recuerdos del otro mundo volvieron, era exactamente igual que con el otro flahs. Sin embargo twlight no olvido su objetivo actual. " lo lamento pero me retirare para buscar a un amigo " flahs claramente desilusionado miro al suelo. " ¿ Aun no lo encuentran ? " twlight negó con la cabeza. " No las chicas no pudieron encontrar a spike " respondió de seccionada a cadance.

" ¿ Spike ?... Oh te refieres a tu dragón mascota ? " en un segundo el pegazo guardián quiso comerse sus palabras al ver la mirada de rabia eh indignación que twlight le lanzo como si fuera una lanza. " ¡El no es mi mascota, es mi mejor amigo y si me disculpan tengo que ir a buscarlo! " replico con disgusto.

Mientras twlight se retiraba, flahs miro a la princesa cadance quien claramente le decía que había metido la pesuña al llamar a spike una mascota.

Twlight busco su camino tratando evitar a otros invitados, algunos la saludaron pero ella rápidamente busco truco para evitar iniciar una conversación.

" La princesa twlight sparkel supongo" twlight suspiro mentalmente en señal de fastidio. Al girar todos sus pensamientos fueron apagados frente a ella se encontraba un unicornio de color blanco, ella lo reconoció de inmediato. " ¡Gold Plume el autor de la serie de libros Mas allá del cielo! " dijo emocionada. Gold asintió. " es un honor que la futura princesa de una nación sepa mi nombre y mas un sobre mi trabajo " declaro alagado.

Twlight estaba muy emocionada. " ¿ Bromeas ? Tus libros sobre la astronomía son mis favoritos. ¿Dime es verdad que no existe una atmósfera en la luna ?,¿ Que hay vida fuera de este mundo ?. " pregunto muy emocionada de hecho demasiada ya que sin saber estaba brincando como una potrilla otra vez.

No fue hasta que gold plume le aviso por medio de un gesto y twlight se detuvo en seco avergonzada por la mirada de todos pero sobre todo por la opinión que tendría gold plume sobre ella.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió el edificio de repente, por lo que todos los invitados entraron en pánico. Los guardias sin perder tiempo corrieron a proteger a las princesas.

Twlight corrió a la dirección de la explosión, detrás de ella varios ponys y reporteros curiosos de lo que ocurría. . Llegaron a su habitación cubierta de humo, rápidamente uso su magia para difuminar el humo revelando un escenario que la dejo en shock.

Todos su libros y la habitación en general estaba destruida por profundos cortes en las paredes y muebles, quedo sin aliento al ver sangre que salía de las estantería caídas sobre lo que parecía un guardia cuya pata sobresalía de los escombros.

Finalmente su mirada se dirigió a spike quien estaba rodeado por cristales negros, el miraba fijamente sus garras. " ¡Un dragón! " gritaron con horror varios ponys.

El grito cayo como un baldé de agua fría a spike quien rápidamente giro para ver a twlight rodeada de muchos ponys. Rápidamente su mente trato de explicar lo que había sucedido. " Twlight yo... " la voz de spike se fue apagando poco a poco al ver la mirada en rostro de twlight mientras lo miraba. Miedo era lo que sus ojos expresaban, el corazón de spike literalmente se rompió y lo que una vez fue un sueño creado por una ilusión se convirtió en realidad. Ella lo miraba como los otros ponys ella lo odiaba había destruido su habitación y arruinado su noche. La mirada de twlight era como una lanza que lo atravesaba " _ella cree que soy un monstruo_ " pensó aun así el intento de nuevo hablar pero fue golpeado por un montón de objetos lanzados por la magia de los unicornios para distraerlo mientras 2 guardias lo apresaban con grilletes.

Spike protesto intentando luchar y desesperadamente explicar lo que paso pero sus gritos nunca llegaron a twlight. La mente de la alicorneo una de las mas brillantes en equiestria había encontrado una situación que no pudo soportar, sus preciados libros muchos de ellos regalos de la princesa celestia al iniciar sus estudios destruidos , la fiesta estaba arruinada lo que traería un sin fin de problemas y rumores. Problemas para la princesa y para equestria, finalmente la ultima parte de su mente estaba luchando por no creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos. Un cuerpo sin vida y spike en una habitación destruida por marcas de garras, todo encajaba spike había tenido otro ataque mágico pero ella no quería creer que spike fue capas de causar daño a algún pony.

" Saquen a ese animal salvaje de aquí " grito uno de los invitados, pero los guardias esperaban ordenes de la princesa twlight quien estaba paralizada. Gold plume se acerco a twlight. " ¿ Princesa ¿ que ocurre con usted ? no puede quedar paralizada como un pony indefenso ante el peligro " twlight aun seguía sin responder.

Todos los invitados comenzaron a protestar cual era la razón por la que la princesa no enviaba al dragón a una jaula. La mente de twlight era un mar de emociones confusión y frustración al escuchar las protesta de los otros ponys.

Aplejack y las demás llegaron al origen del escándalo pero el pasillo estaba lleno de ponys que gritaban y mencionaban un dragón. " Oh no algo debió pasar con el pobre spike, tenemos que llegar hasta twlight. Rainbow intenta volar hasta ella " grito aplejack. Rainbow intento volar por encima de los ponys pero el techo estaba repleto de fotógrafos.

Gold plume susurro a twlight. " princesa debe sacar al dragón de aquí esta dando una mala imagen y por como están las cosas algún pony podría resultar herido " sugirió. " _¡Un mal ejemplo incluso para gold plume_! " pensó con horror. " G...guardias lleven a...al dragón al calabozo "

Las protestas eh intentos de spike por explicar lo ocurrido se pararon de golpe y la ultima gota de esperanza se derramo de su corazón. Twlight lo consideraba un monstruo, el podría aceptar eso de cualquier pony. Para el mundo entero se podía ir al diablo pero twlight, era diferente. Su mejor amiga y prácticamente la única cosa a la que dedico su vida ya no lo quería cerca, era como si la base en que apoyaba la vida de spike hubiera sido destruida. Su cuerpo se derrumbo y era arrastrado por los guardias.

Tomo varios segundos a twlight saber lo que había hecho. Su corazón se hundió al saber la sensación de ser rechazada sin siquiera dar una explicación. " Por mis corrales ¿ que diantres te ocurre twlight ?. ¿ Como diablos enviaste a spike al calabozo " pregunto aplejack con gran ira mientras corría detrás de los guardias, detrás de ella la siguieron las otras ponys. " ¿ ¡Que ocurre con tigo twlight! ? Te conviertes en princesa y te avergüenzan tus amigos! " grito rainbow dash. " no puedo creer esto de ti twlight. ¿ Así pagas todo lo que spike hace por ti ? " rarity dijo sin siquiera hacer contacto visual seguida de pinki pai y fluthershy.

" que ponys tan locas ¿ como pueden considerar a una bestia como esa su amigo ? " dijo gold plume. " si me permite princesa... " twlight ignoro por completo al alicorneo corrió hacia spike y las demás ponys. Tenia que disculparse con spike, ella aun no podía procesar el hecho de que ella juzgo a spike como si fuera un monstruo sin siquiera escuchar lo que ocurrió, las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de la princesa. Toda la noche había sido un gran desastre pero ahora eso fue lo ultimo que ocupo su mente, el temor de perder spike como un amigo era insoportable.

* * *

Mas adelante los guardias cargaron a spike quien no parecía reaccionar a su entorno. No se movía y su mirada solo veía al vacio sin ningún signo de vida. " ¡alto! " grito el capitán Heart lance haciendo que los guardias se detuvieran, el capitán quedo perplejo. "¿¡ Que significa esto, por que un miembro de la familia real esta siendo arrastrado como un vulgar criminal. !?"

Los guardias prosiguieron a explicar la situación al capitán quien rápidamente hizo tele trasportar una carta a la princesa celestia la cual respondió instantáneamente. La princesa ordeno llevar a spike a su habitación por lo que los guardias se lo llevaron.

" ¡Esperen! " grito rarity intentado detener a los guardias pero el capitán se interpuso en su camino. " ¡apártese el es nuestro amigo y el nos necesita! " exigió rarity al ver que el capitán le cerro el paso. " lo lamento señorita pero recibí ordenes de la princesa celestia de llevarlo a su habitación. "

" ¡Pero el nos necesita el pobre debe estar muy confundido y triste! " protesto fluthersy dejando a un lado su voz pasiva. " es verdad todas somos su amigas podemos ayudarlos " dijo aplejack. El capitán suspiro frustrado. " escuchen se que son sus mejores amigas pero en una situación así solo la princesa celestia sabe como tratarlo. No podemos interferir no tienen ni idea de lo que ocurre y la presencia de muchos ponys podría desencadenar un nuevo episodio. "

" ¿ Episodio ? " pregunto con gran preocupación fluthershy sabiendo muy bien el significado de esas palabras. En ese momento twlight se reunió con el grupo. " ¿ Donde esta spike ? Tengo que hablar con el urgentemente " el capitán de nuevo trato de parar a twlight pero esta lo amenazo con quitarlo del medio iluminando su cuerno para ver a spike. Sin mas opción el capitán tubo que dejarla pasar por su condición de princesa, pero el capitán solo trataba de protegerla de la ira de la diosa del sol. Las otras ponys estaban a punto de seguirla pero rápidamente fueron sorprendidas por la manada de reporteros que seguían a twlight. " Señoritas solicito su ayuda para controlar esta multitud. " ordeno mientras iluminaba su armadura.

Twlight troto lo mas rápido que pudo, en medio de su desesperación rasgo el hermoso vestido. Su corazón latía a millón su mente no paraba de gritarse a si misma el horrible error que había cometido.

Finalmente se encontró enfrente de la puerta que conducía a la habitación de la princesa del sol custodiada por los 2 guardias. " déjenme pasar " les ordeno a los guardias en medio de sus jadeos sin embargo los guardias no obedecieron. " con todo respeto princesa tenemos ordenes de la princesa celestia de no dejar entrar a nadie " explicaron los guardias pero la mente de twlight no estaba para explicaciones ella quería ver a spike, ella necesitaba verlo.

Twlight estaba apunto de protestar cuando escucho un par de cascos acercarse, de inmediato los guardias se inclinaron. " Princesa cele... " la voz de la alicorneo se apago al ver la mirada severa de la princesa celestia. Twlight intento hablar pero la mirada de la princesa parecía aplastarla. " twlight por favor retírate " la apacible voz de la princesa fue manchada por una capa de enojo. " P...P princesa...yo " intento encontrar su coraje para hablar pero la mirada de la princesa era algo que twlight no podía tolerar, su mentor la miraba con rabia, la princesa dio otro suspiro intentado controlar sus emociones. " twlight este no es el momento. "

" pero princesa yo- " de repente la ira de la princesa se desato. " ¡Eh dicho que no es el momento! " grito usando la real voz de canterot. Twlight golpeo su estomago al suelo y la expresión dura de los guardias se quebro como un cristal si la voz e la princesa luna era fuerte la de su hermena mayor no tenia comparación. La princesa prosiguió a entrar en la habitación sellando las puertas con su magia dejando fuera una twlight destruida emocionalmente con la cabeza sobre el piso.

* * *

La princesa entro en la oscura habitación tratando de calmar sus emociones, como una diosa ella era muy sabia pero algo que ella aun no podía dominar eran sus emociones.

Los sollosos de spike la condujeron en la oscuridad hasta que lo encontró llorando con su cuerpo en forma de bola. La princesa en silencio se sentó a su lado esperando pacientemente a que el reuniera la fuerza para poder hablar.

La princesa era sin duda alguna la única que sabia el nivel de importancia que twlight representaba en la vida de spike no solo era su mejor amiga, ella era la esperanza de spike, la esperanza de que había un lugar para un dragón entre los ponys ya que ella fue la única pony a la que el se acerco luego de varios meses después del incidente.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, spike se acerco a la princesa quien lo abrazo con sus pesuñas y lo contra su pecho. " ...spike ¿ Que fue lo que paso ? " spike apoyo su cara al pecho de a princesa tomando varios segundos para responder. " yo estaba en la habitación de twlight y algo no se que era me ataco. Una sombra

al menos parecía eso tenia muchos ojos y podía cambiar de formas como un simulador " los ojos de la princesa se abrieron sorprendida por la descripción de la criatura en forma de sombra pero había algo mas que preocupaba tomo algunos segundos para hablar de nuevo. " Spike que ocurrió con el guardia que murió " spike retrocedió en estado de shock. " tu también crees que soy un monstruo ? " la princesa se enojo y respondió con una voz muy seria. " Jamás te atrevas a pensar eso spike. Nunca te condiré un monstruo y jamáslo are tu eres mi hijo. "

" ¡Pero no soy un pony!... Soy una criatura peligrosa. " replico, la princesa trato de envolverlo entre sus patas pero spike retrocedió. " todos los ponys me tienen miedo, todos piensan que me los comeré o algo peor... y nada de eso se aleja de la realidad! " grito. " pero tu eres un dragón diferente tu no eres un monstruo. Puede que no seas un pony por fuera pero si eres uno en el alma " replico la princesa intentado calmar a spike. " si pero ¿ por cuanto tiempo ? Llegara un momento donde tendré que matar para poder comer las joyas no me alimentaran por siempre además sucumbiré a la codicia y pondré en peligro a todos como hoy con mis ataques de magia. ¡No quiero matar a nadie, no quiero lastimar los que amo! " grito derrumbándose. La princesa se levanto y dio unos pasos cerca de el. " seguro encontraremos una solución spike aun hay mucho tiempo. "

La princesa intento calmar a spike durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente luego de horas de tratar de calmar a spike este logro reponerse pero la gran tristeza del corazón del dragón ahora yacía en el corazón de la princesa.

"spike yo soy la que tiene que pedirte perdón, soy una horrible madre nunca eh estado para ti cuando lo necesitas yo soy la única culpable de todo el peso que hay en ti... Yo no debería ser una madre el único monstruo aquí soy yo. " expreso muy triste y enojada con sigo misma la princesa. " ¡Cállate! " grito spike sorprendiendo a la diosa del sol, ella no podía recordar la ultima vez que alguna criatura se atrevió a alzar la voz contra ella.

" ¿¡Como puedes decir que eres un monstruo o una mala madre! ?, Arriesgaste tu corona, tu honor y tus súbditos. Todo lo que tenias por darme un hogar aun cuando simplemente podías abandonarme a mi suerte pero no lo hiciste incluso sabiendo las consecuencias de criar un dragón en un mundo de pony. De todos los futuros posibles para mi este es sin duda es el mejor, en otros seguramente nunca habría nacido o estaría muriendo de hambre sin siquiera saber quien o que soy. Así que nunca, te atrevas a decir que no merecer ser madre! " grito abrazando a la princesa.

La princesa estaba en una perdida de palabras, no sabia si llorar de tristeza o alegría. Spike continuo. " pero ahora llego el momento... Quiero ir a buscar a otros dragones " el temor invadió el corazón de la diosa y de inmediato protesto. " spike eres solo un bebe " spike se aparto de ella. " yo no soy un bebe de hecho no se cuantos años tengo ni siquiera sabemos realmente cual es el sistema de edad en los dragones."

" pero spike que pasara con tus amigos, con twlight...conmigo " su voz era una mescla de miedo y tristeza. " por eso quiero irme no quiero dañar a los pocos amigos que tengo...no quiero que me vean como un monstruo...como twlight " spike le dio la espalda a princesa en un inútil intento de ocultar las nuevas lagrimas que se formaban en sus ojos los cuales habían perdido su característico color esmeralda y fue sustituido por un color rojo como la sangre. " ella me odia "

" spike twlight nunca podría odiarte " dijo la princesa intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, pero spike entro en un estado de pánico y comenzó a llorar fuertemente. " yo arruine su noche y la deje en vergüenza frente a sus invitados, destruí sus libros y muchas cosas importantes para ella " callo de rodillas respirando fuertemente. " ¿¡Que clase amigo hace eso!? " grito y comenzó a hiperventilarse. " intente explicar lo que paso pero ella se quedo mirándome...mirándome como todos los ponys...mirándome como un monstruo. "

La princesa intento razonar con el pero spike había entrado en un estado de locura donde las palabras de la princesa no podían entrar, una y otra vez spike repetía las razones por las que twlight lo consideraba un monstruo.

El llanto se fue apagando a medida que spike fue cubierto por un campo de energía dorada que lo sumergió en un profundo sueño, la princesa nunca espero usar de nuevo su hechizo en spike para evitar que sufriera algún daño en su salud.

La princesa lo trajo y hasta ella y lo abrazo mientras comenzó a llorar por la culpa en su corazón. Su hijo sufría el infierno en vida y todo era su culpa.

* * *

Twlight observo el cielo oscuro que no era iluminado por el sol o la luna. Mirando su entorno se percato de que estaba en las ruinas de un gran salón del castillo. " ¿El viejo castillo de la princesa celestia y luna como eh llegado aquí ? " Pensó mirando a su alrededor y tratando de unir las partes de su memoria intentando forma un rompecabezas del como llego allí. Un fuerte rugido y el sonido de armaduras marchando la saco de sus pensamientos, ella rápidamente corrió así la salida cuando el símbolo de las puertas del castillo la detuvo. Las puertas tenían el símbolo de la luna, el sol y su cutie mark.

Las piezas llegaron a una respuesta clara, mirando a su alrededor llego finalmente a la conclusión de que estaba en las ruinas de Canterlot sin perder tiempo intento buscar una respuesta cuando se encontró de frente con un gran ejercito de grifos armados para la guerra. Sobre su cabeza un grupo de pegazos armados se lanzaron al ataque pero fueron rápidamente calcinados por un torbellino de fuego verde.

Twlight se quedo en shock entre las oleadas de grifos se encontraba un gran dragón con escamas purpuras y cuernos verdes con una gran cantidad de heridas y cicatrices. " _¿ Spike. ?_ "

El dragón se encontraba encadenado con cientos de cadenas y trozos de armaduras que parecían fundidos en sus escamas, Twlight miro a los ojos del dragón los cuales no mostraban nada, no había dolor , no había felicidad no había nada era una criatura vacía parecía ser solo un arma viva.

Los grifón enviaron al dragón a destruir la su vieja torre causando un choque con los pocos ponys que sobrevivían en las ruinas del castillo. Twlight ilumino su cuerno y se trasporto a la torre frente al dragón. " ¡Spike! " grito Twlight en un desesperado intento por que el la reconociera pero todo lo que recibió del dragón fue un rugido. El dragón arranco la parte superior de la torre y observo con atención al alicorneo frente a el. Twlight examino sus ojos una vez mas pero a diferencia de la primera mirada que le dio había un pequeño brillo de alegría en ellos. Twlight camino hacia el dragón quien acerco su cabeza hasta que ella la toco con su pesuña allí ella comprendió que realmente se trataba de spike, ella lo había abandonado ella lo había dejado a su suerte y a causa de eso fue capturado y usado como un arma para la guerra.

El dragón relajo su expresión de lucha a una mas confortable desgraciadamente un grifo salió de la nada y con una cadena golpeo el ojo izquierdo del dragón quien causo que rugiera una vez mas de dolor. Abrió sus fauces y expulso una llamarada a la punta de la torre cubriendo a twlight en una bola de fuego verde.

* * *

Twlight despertó de golpe podía sentir el calor de llamas en su pelaje que estaba cubierto de sudor, su melena hecha un desastre y sus ojos rojos de la horrible noche que paso llorando. estaba en una de las habitaciones para invitados juntos a las otras ponys con las cuales se disculpo por cometer el que quizás sea el peor error de su vida, se levanto y estiro su cuerpo aun tenia colocado el vestido destrozado de la noche anterior el cual Rarity se ofreció generosamente a reparar, al ver que todas sus amigas estaban durmiendo decido no despertarlas sobre todo por el jaleo que se formo con los reporteros que sin duda sacarían un gran jugo a los eventos de anoche.

Caminado por la habitación buscando su salida encontró un pergamino sobre la mesa, ella no tenia intenciones de leer pero al lado del pergamino estaba la pluma de Spike. Rápidamente tomo la carta y la leyó.

**Twlight si estas leyendo esto significa que aun la princesa no te lo a dicho personalmente por lo que no quería despedirme sin decir adiós. Eh tomado la decisión de ir a buscar a otros dragones ya que lo que ocurrió anoche me hizo abrir los ojos y ver la realidad, no hay un lugar para mi entre los ponys.**

**Soy un peligro para todos y no toleraría la idea de que alguno de mis amigos y mi madre salgan heridos por mi culpa. Espero que algún día perdones todos los problemas que te eh causado twlight y aunque me duele como no puedes imaginarlo estar lejos de ti y las ponys pero es algo que debe suceder.**

**Los ponys y los dragones son criaturas que no pueden vivir juntos no importa lo mucho que se aprecien, no importa lo mucho que signifique el uno para el otro simplemente no pueden estar juntos un monstruo como yo no merece estar al lado de una pony hermosa eh inteligente como tu. Espero algún día compensar el a verte fallado como asistente y poner tu vida y la de cualquier otro pony en riesgo. Espero algún día poder hablar contigo una vez mas , espero que algún día poder dejar de ser un peligro para todos. Desearía que esto fuera otra ilusión del Rey sombra pero desgraciadamente no lo es.**

**Adiós**

Como un rayo twlight dejo caer la carta al suelo y salió de la habitación por el pasillo a toda velocidad buscando desesperadamente a la princesas, ella pudo visualizarla a través de las ventanas que conducían a los jardines mirando al cielo. Twlight se apresuro y salto por una de las ventanas abiertas y corrió hasta la princesa, mientras corría noto que la melena de la princesa era de color gris los vivos colores del arcoíris se habían desvanecido por completo y su rostro miraba con gran tristeza al cielo.

Twlight visualizo a un pegazo en las lejanías con un bulto de color purpura en su espalda. " ¡Spike! " grito con todas sus fuerzas pero fue inútil, ella desesperadamente se lanzo en al aire intentando volar desesperadamente por alcanzar a spike, pero para su desgracia ella no podía controlar sus alas y cayo en picada cocando contra un árbol para finalmente caer en el húmedo pasto. Su ala se rompió pero el dolor nunca llego a su mente la cual esta colapsada de tristeza al ver como su compañero de toda la vida se alejaba por su culpa. No pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar hundiendo su rostro en la tierra.

* * *

**¿?**

" ¿ ¡Donde estabas, por que me dejas sola! ? Grito una masa negra atrapada dentro de un gran cristal oscuro en una cueva. En la oscuridad miles de ojos se abrieron y miraban fijamente al crista. " Tranquila hermana, yo estaba buscando a nuestros hermanos en la superficie "

" Eso es estúpido pudiste morir allá arriba ¿ Que seria de mi sin ti a caso no me amas ? " Grito la sombra atrapada en el cristal. Frente al mismo se formo de nuevo la sombra de los mil ojos y coloco una extremidad en el crista. " Se que era peligroso pero los eh encontrado a nuestro hermanos el dragón y el elemento de la magia. ¿ No estas feliz al fin después de 1 años por fin podremos estar juntos con ellos esta espera por fin llegara a su fin. "

La sombra dentro del cristal abrió sus ojos purpuras mirando fijamente a la sombra de los mil ojos. " ¡Pero estoy atrapada aquí no tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para abrazarte! " protesto muy triste. La sombra de los mil ojos sonrió. " Pronto mi amor pronto tu y yo estaremos juntos y también nuestros hermanos y toda equiestria estará junto a nosotros, no tendremos que sentirnos solos ¡nunca mas!. Ya eh movido las piezas para que nuestros hermanos ayuden en nuestra regeneración dentro de poco tendremos la fuerza suficiente para realmente poder existir. "

La sombra de los mil ojos se introdujo en un cristal cercano y se coloco de la misma forma que la sombra en el gran cristal. " Pronto podremos consumar nuestro amor "

* * *

Bien estos son los primeros personajes OC que creo en mi vida, pero yo quiero mantener esta historia lo mas fiel a la serie posible así que estos 2 personajes tiene un origen por hechos en la serie. Así que díganme que opininan sobre las `` Sombras ´´

Como siempre gracias por leer y me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la historia y si hay algo en lo que debe mejorar. Saludos


	4. El último informe

**Bien vamos el capitulo 3 ( Nunca pensé llegar tan lejos XD ) OH ya eh actualizado mi perfil y pronto editare los capítulos anteriores. O otra cosa el eliminado `` Capitulo ´´ de los títulos de cada episodio para evitar la confusión y ahora solo colocare el nombre del capitulo en la lista.**

**Bueno vamos con el capitulo de una vez.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**El ultimo informe**

" _No existe mayor felicidad que la ignorancia…_ "

* * *

" ¡¿ Donde esta ?! " grito una potrilla mientras buscaba entre las miles de habitaciones, pasillos y salas del gran castillo de Canterlot. La potrilla color lavanda buscaba desesperadamente a su mejor amiga pero el castillo era demasiado grande para ella, intento realizar un hechizo de búsqueda pero fue inútil su dominio sobre la magia era muy limitado causándole un dolor en su cuerno. Suspiro tristemente sin su amigo la potrilla estaba sola desde que su hermano partió para convertirse en un guardia real.

Busco por todos lados hasta que solo quedo un lugar la habitación personal de la princesa Celestia. La potrilla dudo si entrar o no, era la habitación de su mentor, su santuario y ella violaría su espacio personal al entrar sin avisar, pero allí era el único lugar posible donde se ocultaba su amiga.

Con cuidado entro a la habitación adornada con bellos muebles y estanterías llenas de los libros personales de la princesa los cuales fascinaron a la potrilla. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba el cojín que la princesa utiliza para leer documentos eh informes al lado de una chimenea. Aunque maravillada por la hermosa decoración y los libros la potrilla se apresuro a buscar a su amiga. Tras varios minutos revisando la habitación no encontró nada.

Suspiro y comenzó a sollozar con la cabeza abajo había perdido a su única compañía en el castillo y su única y verdadera amiga además de su hermano, ya que muchos de los ponys de la ciudad solo eran sus amigos por conveniencia para que ella les hiciera sus labores para la escuela lo cual llevo a la potrilla a dejar a un lado la disque amistad y centrarse en sus estudios.

Un ruido detrás de las estanterías llamo su atención congelándole la sangre. "¡_La princesa_!" pensó rápidamente una escusa mientras giraba hacia las puertas de la habitación pero las puertas nunca se abrieron.

Tras suspirar aliviada la potrilla examino los libreros y retrocedió al ver un par de ojos esmeralda en la oscuridad iluminando su cuerpo la potrilla le exigió a la criatura que saliera pero al escuchar un gemido de a misma supo que lo que estaba allí estaba asustado de su presencia.

Tal vez se trataba de una mascota de la princesa, ella intento hacer salir a la criatura pero esta no quiso salir. Maquino una idea y fingió salir de la habitación pero ella se oculto detrás de la puerta esperando a que saliera.

Se sorprendió al ver que era un dragón purpura. " ¡_Un dragón_! " pensó emocionada y algo aterrada. Ciertamente los dragones eran criaturas peligrosas pero había muy pocas cosas que se sabían de ellos. Su personalidad curiosa estaba a punto de entrar en acción cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre lo que tenia el dragón en sus garras. " ¡Sábelo todo! " grito entrando de golpe en la habitación.

El dragón callo sobre su espalda y rápidamente retrocedió aterrado. " Oye esa es mi amiga regrésamela " exigió pero no se acerco por temor a que el dragón la quemara. Por su parte el dragón se aferro mas a la muñeca y se quedo mirando a la potrilla. " ¡Por favor devuélvemela ella es mi única amiga! " suplico. En circunstancias normales ella habría luchado por la muñeca pero a un dragón no le afectaba la magia por lo cual era inútil usar la suya. El dragón retrocedió y la potrilla se puso a llorar, ella sabia que el dragón no le entregaría a Sabelotodo. La codicia de los dragones era tan fuerte como ellos y si llegara aquietárselo la princesa Celestia el quemaría a sábelo todo por el simple hecho de que no seria suyo. La potrilla estaba perdida ahora estar sola en castillo era algo que la aterraba su hermano ya no estaba, por lo que no tendría nadie con quien hablar.

La potrilla comenzó a llorar con la cabeza sobre el suelo cuando sintió que algo cayo sobre su cabeza. " ¡Sábelo todo! " miro incrédula como su amiga estaba frente a ella. El dragón había lanzado su tesoro y rápidamente corrió al hueco oscuro detrás de la estantería.

La potrilla quedo perpleja, el dragón le devolvió a sábelo todo. Era simplemente imposible. En un segundo todos sus conceptos sobre los dragones se quebraron. Tomo su muñeca y sintió algo cálido a diferencia de los ponys del jardín de niños mágicos el no la molesto o se burlo de ella por considerar a una muñeca como un amigo, irónicamente el que debía ser el malo y salvaje resulto ser el amable. Sin duda tenia que saber mas sobre este dragón, el instinto de curiosidad se apodero de la potrilla.

Se acerco hasta la estantería y encontró de nuevo a los ojos esmeralda en medio de la oscuridad, la potrilla sabia que el dragón estaba asustado otra contradicción a sus estudios que hablaba de los salvajes y territoriales que eran los dragones.

" Hola " dijo con voz baja tratando de no asustarlo pero fue en vano al escuchar como el dragón a pega mas a pared. " disculpa por gritarte, pensé que querías robar mi muñeca " hablo de nuevo con la esperanza de que el dragón saliera pero fue inútil.

Al ver que los ojos esmeraldas habían desaparecido la potrilla comprendió que el dragón no quería salir y tomo la forma de bola, algo característicos de los reptiles, con un pequeño suspiro la potrilla se dispuso a marcharse. Dirigió su mirada a su vieja amiga. " gracias por encontrar a sabelotodo, no se lo que aria si me quedara sola y sin ayuda de nuevo en mis estudios " dijo mientras sonreía. Cuando se disponía a salir la diosa del sol entro en la habitación.

" Buenos días mi fiel alumna, veo que hoy decidiste empezar temprano la lección. " dijo la princesa con una sonrisa.

En el momento en que entro la princesa el cerebro de la potrilla rápidamente busco una escusa para explicar su atrevimiento de entrar en su habitación, pero al escuchar sobre su lección dirigió su mirada a un pequeño reloj de la princesa. La potrilla entro en pánico estaba retrasada no ya era a hora de su clase y no tenia un pergamino o siguiera tinta. La potrilla comenzó a sudar y mirar en todas las direcciones. " ¡princesa yo me disculpo por favor...yo..yo estoy retrasada!. ¡Por favor perdone mi retraso no volverá a pasar se lo juro! " suplico como si la princesa la fuera a desterrar a la luna.

La princesa rio a ver como su estudiante siempre se disculpaba por su comportamiento aparentemente criminal. "...aquí...aquí, hay algunos pergaminos y un poco de tinta " la pequeña y tímida voz saco a la princesa de sus pensamientos y con una expresión de felicidad y sorpresa volteo a ver al pequeño dragón purpura sosteniendo con algo de esfuerzo 3 pergaminos y un tarro de tinta. La potrilla miro con mucho interés al pequeño dragón mientras colocaba frente a ella los materiales de estudio, ella intento de nuevo decir hola pero el dragón corrió asustado hacia la princesa ocultándose detrás de sus patas delanteras.

" Princesa ¿ quien es el ? " pregunto la potrilla intentando tener una mejor mirada del dragón. " el es mi hijo " la mandíbula de la potrilla cayo y tomo varios segundos para recuperarse de la sorpresa. " ¡Su hijo! " exclamo sorprendida.

La princesa movió al dragón colocándolo frente a ella. " Si el nació de un huevo que encontramos abandonado en las minas de cristal debajo de la ciudad, pero tu deberías saber quien es después de todo lo ayudaste a nacer " le tomo algunos segundos a la potrilla saber a que se refería pero al examinar mejor al dragón el cual miraba al suelo sujetando su cola ella lo reconoció. Era el mismo dragón que ayudo a nacer y el responsable directo de lograr su sueño de ser la estudiante de la diosa del sol y de obtener su cutie mark.

Con una gran felicidad y agradecimiento los pocos pensamientos de precaución sobre los dragones desaparecieron y la potrilla salto feliz y le dio un abrazo al dragón agradeciéndole. Pero la potrilla noto como el pequeño dragón comenzó a temblar y derramar lagrimas, ella de inmediato se alejo. " Yo lo lamento princesa no quería lastimarlo! " la princesa miro con tristeza a su hijo y acaricio su cabeza intentando calmarlo. " No es tu culpa mi fiel alumna. El no esta familiarizado con nadie además de mi "

" ¿ Significa que el nunca a hablado con nadie ? " la princesa asintió. " solo digamos que el mundo aun no esta preparado para un dragón, los ponys pueden llegar a ser muy crueles con las cosas que no comprenden y temen " el rostro de la princesa se arrugo en la ultima frase como si recordara algo desagradable.

La potrilla miro con lastima al pequeño dragón, ella sabia muy bien que era la soledad en los muchos momentos que paso esperando a su hermano cuando salía de vacaciones de verano. Sonrió mientras miraba a sábelo todo y luego a los pergaminos que el dragón le entrego sintiéndose muy agradecida, el dragón no se comportaba como los otros potrillos que había conocido y su supuesta amistad. Su mente curiosa se pregunto si ella podría realmente podría hacer amistad con un dragón, ya que la amistad con lo potrillos era solo por interés pero la amistad con un dragón ¿ seria algo verdadero ?. Se pregunto con cuidado ella se acerco al dragón y extendió su pesuña y expuso una cálida sonrisa " hola mi nombre es Twlight sparkle es un placer conocerte ".

El dragón por su parte miro sorprendido a la potrilla confundido por sus acciones poco a poco y con inseguridad tomo su pesuña con sus pequeñas garras "...mi nombre...es spike. "

La princesa sonrió ante la escena una escena que sin duda sorprendería a cualquier pony, un dragón y un pony estrechando su patas como si ambos fueran iguales ignorando cualquier prejuicio o concepto. La princesa le lleno de orgullo ver como su estudiante una simple potrilla intento comprender algo que era diferente de ella y no tratar de evitarlo o rechazarlo a diferencia de los ponys adultos.

La escena de 2 ponys y un dragón felices era vista por un par de ojos purpuras que miraban con nostalgia y trastesa un viejo recuerdo que se desvaneció dando lugar a la que fue su habitación por 3 años en el imperio de cristal.

* * *

**Imperio de Cristal**

**Presente**

Twlight suspiro el collar en su cuello había suprimido su magia como todos los días, dicho collar no era un instrumento de esclavitud ni opresivo o degradante. Mas bien era para su propia protección y a los de su alrededor.

Las puertas se abrieron y la princesa Cadance entro en su habitación, suspiro al ver que Twlight estaba en el centro de su habitación con el único libro que había leído en años. Desgraciadamente no era algo bueno ya que el libro era utilizado para realizar un hechizo de proyección de recuerdos en los cuales Twlight pasaba casi todo el día sumergida en sus recuerdos en desesperado intento de calmar su culpa.

" Twlight ya habíamos hablado de esto no puedes seguir así. Te die el libro para que distrajeras tu mente no para causarte mas dolor " regaño Candance, Twlight dio un suspiro y dirigió su cara a la princesa. " es la única forma donde puedo verlo de nuevo " su respuesta causo un escalofrió a la princesa del amor, su voz era vacía sin emociones.

La princesa se acerco a Twlight ayudándola a levantarse. " escucha Twlight se que extrañas spike nadie duda de eso pero no puedes estar viviendo en los recuerdos tu sabes mejor que nadie que puedes desarrollar una adicción a eso, ¿ Crees que spike estaría feliz de verte así ? "

"¿¡Tu que sabes de spike!?, ¡Nada, nadie sabe mas sobre spike que yo!, ¡Soy mejor amiga!, ¡El es mi asistente numero 1!, ¿¡Como puedes saber lo que spike siente!? ¡El es mío es mi dragón!, ¡es mi mejor amigo!, ¡El es mi compañero de toda la vida...el...el…, el ya no esta a mi lado. " grito con todas sus fuerzas como si una bomba estallara en sus pulmones. La ira fue convirtiéndose en tristeza eh impotencia a medida que ella hablo para finalmente llorar en el pecho de la princesa mientras esta acaricia su lomo en un intento por calmar su episodio emocional matutino.

Desde hace un año la princesa tubo que ver como twlight a diario sufría traumas emocionales producto de la culpabilidad y tristeza causadas por la ida de spike. Ella fue nombrada como su tutora para que aprendiera sobre sus deberes como princesa desde que la princesa celestia cancelo sus estudios con ella. algo que sin duda la destrozo y abrió su mente a cualquier paranoia por muy ridícula que esta fuera incluso de vio obligada a esconder el espejo para evitar que ella fuera al otro mundo en busca del spike que vivía allí, pero por lo menos ya después de 3 años comenzaba a mostrar algunos signos que mostraban una pequeña mejora pero las recaídas estaban muy presentes.

el primer año se vio obligada a utilizar un collar especial con twlight ya que ella puso su mente en grave peligro al llegar al extremo de su poder mágico tele trasportándose por toda equiestria buscando a spike. Aun peor cuando sufría algún episodio en donde su mente se cerraba y miraba a todos a su alrededor como enemigos atacándolos con magia en estado bruto la cual era altamente peligrosa y destructiva y fue la causante de que sus amigas se vieran obligadas a alejarse de ella por su propia seguridad.

twlight recupero su compostura y se disculpo con cadance como casi todos los días. " No hay problema twlight ¿ Que dices si vamos a relajarnos en el spa ? Sin suda lo necesitas tu cara esta toda sucia y ni hablar de tu melena. " Twlight asintió y comenzó a seguir a su mentora por los pasillos de cristal.

Como siempre recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos años después del viaje de spike. Para comenzar ahora su nueva tutora era la princesa candance debido a que la princesa celestia decidió no seguir con sus estudios, algo que sin duda la destrozo pero era algo que ella venia venir su relación se había roto por su culpa. La ultima vez que hablaron fue una semana antes de trasladarse al imperio de cristal donde ambas quedaron en buenos términos pero su relación había muerto, por ultimo twlight entrego su corona a la princesa celestia ya que ella no la merecía.

La princesa que logro comprender la magia de la amistad, era un titulo que ella no se merecía no después de lo que había hecho a rarity durante uno de sus episodios, aunque rarity la perdono ya que ella comprendía todo su sufrimiento, pero twlight no se perdonaba a si misma.

Con el paso del tiempo sus amigas dejaron de visitarla ya que a diferencia de twlight ella siguieron con sus vida. Pero la perdida de spike no solo la afecto a twlight todos los ponys con los que spike hiso amistad sintieron mucho la falta del pequeño dragón. El entusiasmo CMC por sus misiones para descubrir su talento especial bajo considerablemente al punto de que twlight pensó que habían disuelto el grupo, los diseños de rarity perdieron parte de su brillo y dejaron de ser creativos a pesar de que su clientela habia aumentado gracias los comentarios de twlight y el escándalo de los reporteros, pinki pie se había deprimido retomando su cabello lacio con su personalidad bizarra creando varias leyendas urbanas sobre ella para lo noche de nigmare.

La falta de spike afecto a twlight mas que a cualquier otro pony incluso mas que a la princesa celestia. Intento distraer su mente con los libros pero todos sus estudios perdieron sentido y callo en tareas inútiles como acomodar cualquier objeto a la vista, ya fueran plantas, libros, platos etc, cualquier cosa que mantuviera su mente lejos de la realidad pero todo era inútil. En los pequeño momentos en que tenia que leer o escribir algo que era realmente necesario siempre dirigía la mirada a su lado esperando a spike ofrecerle algún refrigerio o preparado para buscar algo que ella necesitara. El siempre estaba dispuesto ayudarla y cuando el la necesito simplemente lo rechazo, su corazon le dolía mucho y a pesar de que habían pasado 3 años la culpa en ella parecía igual a la del día en que lo vio por ultima vez.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba con sus sueños tanto pesadillas como los sueños felices en donde spike regresaba a su lado y todo volvía a ser como antes esos eran sin duda los peores ya que al despertar la horrible realidad mataba ese pequeño momento de felicidad en su vida diaria.

Las 2 alicorneos llegaron al spa dentro del castillo y ambas se sumergieron en agua caliente para relajarse. La princesa cadance observo la expresión de twlight bajo el pelo de su melena mojado mientras movía de un lado a otro su pesuña en el agua aparentemente sin nada mejor que hacer. " ¿twlight ocurre algo? " twlight ignoro sus preguntas. " sabes muy bien lo que ocurre " respondió fríamente, cadance agarro su pesuña y twlight alzo la vista hacia ella. " Twlight no puedes seguir así, ya son 3 años. ¿Que paso con la pony estudiosa y siempre deseosa de saber y comprender todo a su alrededor ? Te extrañamos twlight todos nosotros ya no queremos verte así " su mirada callo de nuevo evitando un contacto visual con la princesa.

" esa pony se fue con spike y mis amigas " respondió vagamente. " twlight tus amigas no te abandonaron recuerda que estarán aquí para el festival de los corazones calidos " twlight miro de nuevo a los ojos de cadance. " dime candance ¿Que notas en este momento ? " la voz de twlight asusto a cadance. " ¿Que quieres decir ? "

Twlight sumergió su cabeza en el agua unos segundos y luego la saco y respondió con una voz sin emociones. " sabes como e estado los últimos 3 años...,sola no tengo a mis mejores amigos a mi al rededor..., y mucho menos a mi compañero de toda la vida a mi lado..., es casi como una visión de mi futuro " candance se alarmo por su declaración. " un futuro donde estoy sola, un futuro donde todos los que eh conocido ya no están, ¡Un futuro donde jamás escuchare sus voces de nuevo o su risa, ni siquiera podre ver a mis amigos por que todas las fotos terminaran hechas polvo!, ¿¡Que sentido tiene la amistad cuando ves como todos tus amigos se marchitan a tu alrededor y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo!? " grito intentando llorar pero después de tres años ya no habían lagrimas.

" esta es la sensación con la que spike vivía atormentado por vivir mas que un pony es una sensación horrible...,pero ¿Acaso yo hice algo para ayudarlo ?, ¡No! yo y mi estúpida insensibilidad y actitud de ver todo con la lógica. ¿ Cuantas veces escuche lo problemas de spike ?, nunca y cuando el tubo su primer amor ¿ que hice yo ? Matar sus esperanzas por que simplemente era ilógico y absurdo que un dragón se enamorara de un pony, ¡Mi atención a los estudios y las pruebas me han hecho perder la prueba mas importante y era estar con mis amigos, ahora eh perdido 3 años con la amistad mas importante para mi. "

Twlight se sumergió en el agua caliente en un desesperado intento por morir y dejar de sufrir con sus recuerdos, pero era inútil ella era inmortal. Candance comenzó a llorar al ver el episodio mas traumático de twlight por lo que decidió no ocultar mas su carta aun cuando shinin armor no estuviera de acuerdo con decirle sobre el regreso de spike ella debía evitar que twlight sufriera la crisis del alicorneo con apenas 3 años siendo uno. Rápidamente saco la cabeza de twlight y grito su nombre usando su voz real. Twlight quedo en shock y miro con atención como su cuñada y antigua madrina alzo su voz contra ella, la princesa candance le entrego un pergamino con el sello real.

Como twlight no podía usar la magia ella abrió el pergamino y lo puso frente a ella para que puiera leerlo. " aun puedes superar esa prueba twlight todavía queda mucho tiempo para que repares todos tus errores."

Después de algunos minutos la princesa retiro la carta y sintió un gran alivio al ver a expresión de twlight. las calidad lagrimas se combinan van con el agua caliente de la piscina, una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro ya que sus labio hace mucho no se colocaban en esa forma. Pero a pesar de las lagrimas en lo profundo de sus ojos purpura se había encendió una llama. " ¿ es una broma ? " pregunto en voz baja.

La princesa sonrió y negó con u cabeza. " esta carta llego esta mañana, la princesa pensó que debías saberlo " sin mediar palabra twlight se sumergió y nado tan rápido como pudo girando bajo el agua para salir con un gran salto como un delfín, la habitación fue empapada completamente y twlight aterrizo fuera de la picina con una sensación que su corazón había olvidado hace mucho. La esperanza.

* * *

Las puertas de la sala del trono se abrieron y un guardia entro con un grupo de informes de seguridad. " príncipe shinin armor, me complace informar que el informe de la princesa celestia a llegado " informo mientras sacaba un pergamino sellado. Shinin armor miro extrañado ya que por lo general la princesa enviaba un sin numero de papeles y no solo un pergamino. Usando su magia el trajo la carta hacia el. " también llego el informe de Europony sobre los ataques que afectan a las granjas, según el informe es una familia de dragones. Un par de testigos los describieron con escamas purpura oscuras " shinin armor de inmediato se puso alerta.

" ¿ alguien mas sabe sobre esto ? " pregunto con mucha seriedad. El guardia negó con la cabeza un poco temeroso, shinin armor suspiro. " muy bien nadie puede saber sobre esto sobretodo la princesa twlight sparkle , ¿ Queda claro ? "

El guardia asintió y tras hacer una referencia se retiro dejando a shinin armor pensativo sobre el riesgo de que la noticia llegara a los oídos de su hermana. Esta sin dudarlo buscaría al grupo buscando a spike. " _Spike..._ " pensó con ira, desde que volvió de la academia para visitar a twlight durante sus vacaciones se alarmo al saber que su hermana tenia a un dragón por asistente y aun peor que era su amigo. El no tenia nada en contra de spike pero eso no cambia que el era un peligro para su hermana los dragones no eran sirvientes y si en algún momento ella lo hacia enojar podría dañarla o a un peor matarla, intento persuadirla a ella y la princesa pero no tubo éxito.

Fueron muchos lo momentos en que no pudo disfrutar con su hermana ya que ella traía consigo al dragón en su espalda incluso fue la razón de que su hermana olvidara la tradición familiar de observar la apertura de la flor del tiempo en el festival para celebrar otro año.

Siempre tubo razón con respecto al dragón. Su hermana había sufrido por 3 años y ella literalmente había muerto dejando solo un cuerpo vacio y vulnerable. Lo cual atrajo a muchos sementales supuestamente interesados en ella. Eran todos parásitos que buscaban el beneficio de ser el príncipe de alguna nueva región de equestria, desde luego el los hecho a todos. Solo un pony paso sus expectativas, Flash sentry el primer romance de su hermana el cual confronto y se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su hermana eran reales de hecho el había pasado todo el tiempo tratando de ayudarla, pero twlight solo pensaba en el dragón. El dragón le había robado a su hermana para hacerla sufrir. Tras suspirar impotente se dispuso a leer el informe de la princesa sentando en su trono.

**Shinin armor, príncipe y líder del imperio de cristal. Lamento que nuestra primera carta en 3 años sea para informar sobre un gran peligro.**

**Como bien sabe mis informe suelen ser entregados por los mensajeros reales, pero este informe contiene información clasificada la cual no debe escapar de usted en favor de no causar pánico.**

**Hace una semana tras el ataque de los simuladores a Canterlot logramos capturar a 3 de ellos** **pero desgraciadamente murieron antes de que pudieran ser interrogados, al parecer sufrían una grave degeneración su sistema vital como si su vida fuera adsorbida, suponemos que entregaron su vida a su reina para evitar hablar.**

**Lo importante es lo que tenían consigo, una botella que contenía una sustancia que solo yo y luna conocemos y que debe quedar en absoluto secreto. **

**La sustancia se llama ilusión vacía, un arma creada por el mismísimo rey sombra para ser usada como arma contra mi hermana y yo, me sorprende que esta sustancia exista aun después de un siglo. No tengo ni la mas remota idea de como los simuladores lograron obtener esa arma. Como bien sabrá los alicorneos somos inmortales hasta cierto punto pero esa horrenda arma, la ilusión vacía no mata a un alicorneo, le tortura por la eternidad usando cualquier dolor tanto físico como mental y lo peor es que no hay cura. En vista de que twlight es el objetivo principal por razones desconocidas recomiendo que ponga a sus mejores guardias para protegerla** **a pesar de los escudos que cubren las principales ciudades y poblados de equestria son efectivos no esta de mas colocar a sus mejores soldados para que protejan a Twlight durante su viaje ya que por lo que cadance me a contado en estos años ella seguro vendrá a Canterlot por el regreso de spike... **

Shinin armor rápidamente galopo fuera de la habitación del trono dejando atrás la importante nota que no termino de leer. La carta callo cerca del trono y cuando las puertas de la sala se cerraron un pony con una capa negra se la llevo. Shinin armor corría por los pasillos su estomago se revolvió solo con pensar en twlight sufriendo quien sabe que, su galope aumento a medida que su miedo y preocupación por la salud de su hermana aumento. Pero fueron sustituido por rabia, una vez mas el dragón ponía en riesgo a su hermana el tenia que evitar que twlight viajara a canterlot solo esperaba que su esposa no hubiera contado nada.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la alicorneo lavanda sonrió ampliamente eliminando de su mente y corazón todos sus problemas, spike regresaba una oportunidad de reparar todos su errores. Su cerebro estaba corriendo una vez mas pensando que había ocurrido con spike durante estos 3 años. Una sensación se coloco en felicidad recién encontrada el miedo.

" ¿ _Que ocurriría si spike a cambiado y es igual de malo y codicio como los otros dragones_ ?, _o peor aun_…,¿ _El me odia_. ? " Esta ultima pregunta la sumergió de nuevo en la tristeza. Sacudiendo su cabeza borro esos temores y prosiguió con sus preparativos mientras estaba rodeada de pensamientos sobre su asistente numero 1 y como abría cambiando en estos 3 años.

Debido a que ahora ella era una alicorneo su cuerpo había crecido y ahora era del tamaño de la princesa luna y sus alas. Aunque ella creció aun no había desarrollo una melena mágica como la de celestia oh luna.

" A ver si la princesa recibió la carta de spike la misma noche en que la envió por lo que si tengo en cuenta los posibles lugares donde esta spike, la temperatura, el clima, su medio de trasporte... " twlight se movía igual que rainbow dash de un lado a otro revisando informes y un mapa de equestria mientras buscaba sus cosas para dirigirse a canterlot. La princesa cadance sonrió al ver que twlight había regresado a su viejo yo . "..., Por lo tanto spike podría llegar en 2 días, tengo que apresurarme si quiero llegar antes de que se marche "

." twlight ¿ estas segura sobre esto ? " twlight se detuvo colocándose su alforja con su equipaje. " si cadance no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad para pedirle perdón a spike no solo por esa noche si no por todo y si te lo preguntas estoy consiente de que el pueda odiarme y no hablar conmigo, seria lo mas sensato...,pero ya no puedo, ya no quiero sufrir mas sin saber que a pasado con spike y si tengo una oportunidad de que todo sea como antes. ¡Bien ya podemos ir a la estación " las 2 alicorneos salieron al pasillo para verse rodeadas por guardias tanto de cristal como pegasos.

" me temo que no puedes salir del imperio hermana " dijo shinin armor abriéndose paso entre los guardias. " ¿ Que ? " dijo desconcertada. " la princesa a enviado un informe donde a confirmado que los simuladores venían por ti y lo que es peor intentaron envenenarte con un arma antigua " aunque twlight era consiente del peligro , ella no se detendría y dejaría pasar la que podría ser su mayor esperanza. " a pesar del peligro es urgente que este en canterlot " respondió. Shinin armor miro con incredibilidad a su hermana. " Es que no ves que tu vida corre peligro " replico. " lo se pero es muy importante que este allá " replico subiendo un poco la voz.

" ¿ Pero se te callo un libro de la estantería ?, ¿ Que puede ser mas importante que ti vida ?! " grito incrédulo por el poco aprecio a la vida que mostraba su hermana. Twlight trato de calmarse un poco no necesitaba arruinar otra relación. " lo que me espera en canterlot es quizás la prueba mas difícil que enfrentare, mas importante que cualquier otra cosa. " shinin armor miro a cadance la cual lo miro como si respondiera la pregunta de su mente con silencio. Efectivamente ella le había contado a su hermana sobre el regreso del dragón.

Con ira confronto a twlight. " ¿¡ acaso esa prueba es mas importante que lo sentimientos de su familia !?, ¿¡ siquiera te pones a pensar en que sentiríamos nosotros o nuestros padre si te ocurre algo !?, ¡Todo por ir a ver a ese maldito dragón que solo te a hecho sufrir por 3 años y que a puesto tu vida en riesgo. ! " twlight estaba en shock por el comportamiento de su hermano, si el tenia derecho a gritarle por que en el fondo se preocupaba por ella pero había una cosa que la molesto el había pasado la línea por segunda vez.

Shinin armor vio como twlight bajo su cabeza evitando el contacto visual con el, suspiro aliviado de que su hermana se percatara de la situación y finalmente se había rendido, con algo de orgullo comenzó a caminar hacia ella preparando otro sermón sobre spike. " ¿ Como te atreves ? " pregunto sin levantar la cabeza la voz de twlight parecía a ver sido lijada ya que era una voz manchada por la ira. Todos en el pasillo retrocedieron desconcertados. " ¿¡Como te atreves a hablar así de spike!? " grito haciendo contacto visual con su hermano el cual retrocedió al ver como un resplandor negro con tonos de color verde oscuro comenzaba a formarse en sus ojos.

Candance sin perder tiempo ordeno retroceder a los guardias twlight estaba siendo consumida por magia oscura producto de su enojo y tristeza. " _se supone que el collar debería evitar esto_ " intento alertar a shini armor pero este aun estaba en shock por la voz de twlight.

Shinin armor trato de hablar pero twlight seguía gritando. " ¿¡Como te atreves a insultar a spike con esas horribles palabras que solo se lo merecen monstruos enfermos como el rey sombra... " resoplo con ira mientras comenzó a llorar a causa de la gran rabia en su interior. " ¡Ese maldito dragón como le llamas a estado siempre a mi lado el a mostrado mas bondad que cualquier otro pony que allá conocido a el no le importaba si tenia sueño, no le importaba si tenia que hacer una tarea 100 veces, no le importaba si tenia que estar leyendo o escribiendo mis informes todo el día. Ese maldito dragón siempre estaba feliz de ayudarme y hacer lo imposible para verme feliz, siempre estaba a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas apoyando me. Aun cuando enloquecía y me volvía insoportable fría eh insensible con el matando sus ilusiones con mi horrible forma de ser queriendo encontrarle lógica a todo. Y ¿ Sabes lo que ese maldito dragón quería a cambio de dicar literalmente su vida asistirme ?, ¿ tienes la mas mínima idea de lo que el quería !? " grito tan alto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

Todos los presentes estaban sin palabras, twlight resoplaba ferozmente como si fuera un mino tauro y la energía oscura comenzaba a rodearla, se movió hasta estar frente a frente con un shinin armor perplejo y respondió a su misma pregunta. " ¡el maldito dragón no quería ni oro, ni joyas o riquezas a diferencia de los ponys que dicen estar interesados en mi. No, lo que el maldito dragón busco siempre fue mi amistad siempre lo quería era permanecer con su primera amiga la primera que lo acepto como un dragón y no como un monstruo tu no podrías imaginar lo que es vivir en mundo completamente solo. A diferencia de ti que me olvidaste una vez que te nombraron capitán ya que ni siquiera sabes en donde vivo nunca me visitas y mucho menos me escribes por lo que tu no eres nadie para insultar a spike y sobre todo para impedirme verlo. El una parte importante de mi vida y si tengo que enfrentar al mundo para llegar a Canterlot con el te aseguro que usare hasta la ultima parte de mi alma para verlo de nuevo, una vez lo deje ir y no pienso volver a dejarlo ir..., no mientras todavía tengo una esperanza de saber si el aun me quiere! "

El collar de repente estallo ante la mirada atónita de cadance, pronto la magia oscura envolvió a twlight causando una gran explosión que destruyo el pasillo de cristal lanzando lejos a los guardias.

Shinin armor estaba sobre candance ya que el había usado su cuerpo para proteger a su esposa. Tenia varios trozos de cristal en su cuerpo pero nada grave, una vez que el verifico que su esposa estaba bien se dispuso a ir detrás de twlight quien se había tele trasportado a quien sabe donde.

Aun estaba perturbado por las palabras de su hermana sin duda ella tenia razón fueron muchas las ocasiones en que pudo escribir una carta pero el nunca lo hiso. A un quedaba un poco de ira en el interior finalmente llego a la conclusión de que su hermana lo había sustituido por el dragón.

Intento caminar pero un gran dolor se produjo en su patas que tenían algunas cortadas y fragmentos de cristal lo cual causo que callera al piso adolorido.

Cadance se acerco. " ¿ aun intentas detenerla ? " regaño. " es que su vida esta en peligro " candance suspiro y ayudo a shinin armor a ponerse de pie. " shinin armor durante estos 3 años twlight no a tenido vida, era como un cascaron vacio que solo reaccionaba para expulsar su ira y frustración..., pero ¿Sabes lo que eh visto hoy ?. A la twlight de siempre una simple carta la trajo de vuelta a su antiguo yo y le dio vida de nuevo a esa cascara que estuvo vacía por 3 años. " cadance dirigió su mirada a los restos calcinados del collar. " no puedes evitar que twlight vea de nuevo a spike, ella mismo lo dijo spike es una parte muy importante de su vida y no dudes que ella ara lo imposible por intentar que el regrese a su lado. Un lazo como el que los une a los 2 solo puede ser roto por ambos, ni tu ni yo o cualquier otra criatura puede romper ese lazo que los une. "

" Pero es un dragón es un peligro para ella " replico como un potrillo. Esta vez cadance se enojo. " Shinin el a estado junto a ella sirviéndole, ¿ Como puedes pensar en que el se atrevería a poner una garra sobre ella ? Es literalmente un dios sirviéndole a un mortal. Spike es un dragón noble y humilde tal vez el único en su historia, actúas como un potrillo al que le robaron un juguete " regaño. shinin suspiro derrotado y de nuevo intento protestar. " pero los simuladores, ellos tienen un arma que sirve para torturar a los alicorneos ¿ Quieres que ella corra el riesgo de sufrir eternamente ? "

Cadance suspiro. " ¿ No lo ves ?, ella a estado sufriendo el infierno por 3 años por no sabe si spike la odiaba por lo que no tendría sentido que ella se quedara aquí y dejar escapar la esperanza de estar de nuevo con spike y preguntarle directamente a el, como diosa del amor te digo que cualquier peligro vale la pena por saber que tan importante eres para otro corazón. "

" Necesito una carta y un cristal recipiente " cadance se frustro por su comportamiento. " ¡no puedes ir estas herido! " regaño de nuevo. " no iré yo le encargare esta tarea a mi guardia de mayor confianza que esta en la estación del tren camino a canterlot, twlight aun no sabe volar y una tormenta de nieve se aproxima por lo que solo queda la opción es el tren.

* * *

Twlight reviso por ultima vez el proceso para convertir la manzana frente a ella en una naranja. " listo " exclamo con entusiasmo lista para realizar el hechizo.

Su cuerno se ilumino y comenzando a lanzar chispas, con un gran esfuerzo uso su magia para cubrir la manzana la cual se elevo, ella uso toda su magia hasta que su cuerno dio un pequeño dolor punzante y ella desvaneció su magia ya que dicho pinchazo de dolor era una advertencia de que estaba al limite de su magia. Cayendo al suelo suspiro cansada miro decepcionada como la manzana solo había cambiado de color.

Este fue su cuarto intento en el día, un par de risas llamaron su atención y se encontró con 3 potrillas de color azul, la mas alta de las 3 era un unicornio, ellas se reían de su fracaso lo cual la hizo enojar. " ¿Que están gracioso ? " resoplo confrontando a las potrancas quienes solo rieron aun mas. " ahora veo por que no puedes realizar un hechizo tan básico como ese, eres tan tonta que no comprendes lo gracioso que es ver a un payaso intentando no hacer payasadas " las otras potrillas se rieron. " eso no tiene sentido, no soy un payaso por si no lo saben este truco es muy difícil es para unicornios primerizos " respondió con disgusto.

La potrilla mas alta se acerco. " por favor ese es un hechizo que cualquiera puede realizar lo cual demuestra lo patética que eres. " el cuerno de la unicornio se ilumino y trajo la manzana hasta ella y con fuerte resplandor no solo la transformo la manzana en una naranja sino que la duplico. " creo que deberías dedicarte a algo que no sea la magia, no se tal vez deberías ser un payaso tu cutie mark parece un tomate estrellado en la pared " dijo burlona mente mientras lanza las frutas hacia los arbustos.

Aunque asombrada por la gran habilidad mágica la potranca se burlaba de ella sin razón, sonrió con orgullo. " es impresionante sin duda, aunque lastima que la princesa celestia ya a elegido su estudiante personal la cual casualmente soy yo " hablo con orgullo.

Las potrillas guardaron silencio por algunos segundos, twlight sonreirá mentalmente victoriosa. " ósea ¿ que tu eres twlight sparkle ? " pregunto una de las potrillas menores, ella asintió muy orgullosa de saber que su reputación de ser la protegida de la princesa celestia salía mas allá de las puertas del castillo.

Las potrillas se miraron entre ellas y estallaron de risa, twlight estaba confundida hasta que la potrilla mayor hablo de nuevo. " ahora todo tiene sentido eres el bicho raro que no tiene amigos y solo vive metida en los libros " dijo mientras no paraba de reír, twlight rápidamente protesto pero sus palabras caían en oídos sordos. " oigan y ¿no saben?, Su amiga es una muñeca de trapo que parece sacada de un basurero o de algún mercado de un pueblucho como el que esta al este " dijo una de las potranca a la otra. " oh ni olvidemos a su pony especial, ¡Un libro! " completo la otra.

Twlight se lleno de ira al ver como la trataban y mas aun criticaban su estilo de vida su cuerno estaba apunto de iluminar su cuerno cuando una voz llego a sus oídos.

" Twlight te eh traído los libros sobre metamorfosis que pediste disculpa si tarde en llegar es que estaba preparando para ti un te margaritas " explico mientras se acercaba al grupo de potrillas riendo. Estas dejaron de reír retrocediera mientras clavan su mirada sobre la cría de dragón que llevaba con sigo 3 libros y un vaso con te helado, twlight se alegro de que spike estuviera allí el le ayudaría a asustar a las brabuconas y podría volver a sus estudios.

Spike miro a las 3 potrillas y extendió su garra pensando que eran amigas de twlight. " Hola mi nombre es spike " se presento pero lo único que recibió fue arena en la cara que la potrilla mayor escavo con su pesuña. " ¡Aléjate de nosotras monstruo! " grito.

La alegría de twlight cayo así como su plan y fue sustituida por rabia eh indignación, miro a spike retroceder asustado. Noto mientras limpiaba su cara la formación de una lagrima, ella se enfrento a las brabuconas. " ¡Discúlpense de inmediato! " exigió pero las potrillas la miraron con indignación. " ¿ estas loca ? Es un dragón un animal peligroso, un monstruo, por celestia ¿ que poni en su sano juicio se disculparía con una criatura salvaje como esa ? " se expreso con disgusto.

" ¡El no es un monstruo el es mi amigo así que te exijo que te disculpes por lo que dijiste! " la potrilla encontró divertida sus palabras. " esta era la cereza que le faltaba al pastel, eres una anormal al considerar a esa cosa como un amigo. Bueno viniendo de un bicho raro que usa una muñeca vieja y sucia como un amigo no me extraña, pero eso si te advierto que si tu mascota me llega a morder me asegurare que pase el resto de sus días en una jaula fría y sin luz. Mi padre es dueño del zoológico de canterlot y seguro esta interesado en tener un fenómeno como ese en su exhibición. " amenazo mientras reía.

Twlight miro eufórica como las palabras afectaban a spike quien estaba en cuatro patas mirando con terror a la potrilla. " _Es todo_ " sin pensarlo dos veces ilumino el te helado que spike trajo para ella y arrojo en la melena de la potrilla mayor la cual grito sorprendida, pero twlight no había terminado con ella uso su magia para levantar varios trozos de tierra los cuales desborono sobre su pegajosa melena. Las potrillas miraron con horror la situación y retrocedieron mientras su amiga gritaba histérica. " ¡Miserable bicho raro, era un peinado nuevo y muy caro!, ¡pero para que me molesto una mula como tu no sabe lo que es lucir hermosa! " grito en medio de su hiperventilación histérica.

Twlight sonrió al ver la sonrisa de spike ante la escena lo cual la llevo a reír también pero no por mucho. La potrilla mayor la sujeto por su cuerno con su magia para suprimir la de twlight, tomo una gran piedra y la lanzo a su cara.

Twlight cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero en su lugar escucho un gemido familiar y al abrir los ojos se quedo horrorizada al ver a spike arrodillado con sangre en sus mejillas el había usado su propio cuerpo para evitar que ella sufriera daño. La sola visión de su amigo sangrando la hiso entrar en pánico, ella libero toda su magia de un golpe liberándose del bloqueo mágico y tele trasportándose al castillo.

Twlight corría con pánico por los pasillo en busca de la princesa ya que ella sabría que hacer. " twlight estoy bien " intento explicar y de sostenerse al cuello de twlight. " ¿Estas loco ? estas herido! " replico a spike.

" ya te lo dije no me duele mis escamas me protegen " twlight ignoro sus palabras y llego al estudio de la princesa quien se sobre salto por ver a su hijo cubierto de sangre pero tras examinarlo expuso un pequeña sonrisa.

" ¿Que están gracioso!? " pregunto al no poder comprender como a la princesa sonreirá al ver que su hijo. " veras twlight, spike no esta herido lo que ocurrió es que la roca golpeo en una zona donde sus escamas están cambiando y por eso es una zona débil. No tienes que preocuparte no es una herida de verdad " dijo tranquilamente esperando calmar a twlight pero ella estaba lejos de calmarse.

Se aproximo a spike con una mirada que spike reconocía muy bien. " spike ¿ Que locura te llevo a hacer esto ?, ¡estas loco eres un bebe dragón aun tus escamas son muy débiles ni siquiera puedes soportar la lava! " regaño. " es mi trabajo " respondió simplemente confundiendo a twlight. "¿Tu trabajo? "

" Tu me pediste que te ayudara a estudiar y dijiste que era un buen ayudante así que pensé que mi trabajo era asistirte, por lo que leí un libro sobre eso decía que mi trabajo consiste en hacer que tu trabajo se mucho mas fácil y apoyarte con tus problemas "

" pero spike lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso " replico aunque muy agradecida. " pero si no lo hubiera hecho te abrías lastimado y no quiero que sufras, mi trabajo es hacer que estés feliz por lo que era mi deber evitar que te hicieran daño. No quiero decepcionarte así como tampoco quiero perder mi trabajo " respondió spike mientras recogía algunos libros y los metía en su alforja. Twlight sintió mucho aprecio por spike, el no quería decepcionarla al igual que ella no quería decepcionar a su mentora.

Examinando la situación con mas profundidad ella se dio cuenta que de nuevo la ironía de la vida volvía a activarse, el dragón había mostrado mas respecto y aprecio por ella que cualquier otro pony además de su hermano que ella hubiera conocido. " muchas gracias spike. No te preocupes tu jamás podrías decepcionarme eres mi asistente numero 1 " dijo expresando una sonrisa. Spike sonrió al igual que la princesa y una vez mas el bello recuerdo fue consumido por la oscuridad seguido por una luz.

* * *

Twlight despertó por el movimiento del vagón, lentamente de incorporo y examino su entorno. Se encontraba en una de las tanta habitaciones del tren. " ¿Cómo_ llegue aquí? _" se pregunto pero su cabeza le dolía producto de la descarga mágica que realizo así como la tele trasportación a grandes distancias. De repente la puerta del vagón y un pony muy conocido por ella entro. Pero twlight no había olvidado que los simuladores la buscaban y como pudo ilumino su cuerno y bajo de la cama para enfrentar al guardia. " Me alegra que despierte su alteza, me eh tomado la molestia de traerle una bebida le ayudara a aclarar su garganta " dijo mientras dejaba una bandeja junto a una de las camas. " ¿Cómo llegue aquí ? " apenas pudo preguntar por el dolor, con cuidado examino la reacción del guardia en caso de que fuera un simulador.

" Vera princesa yo me encontraba en la estación del tren para llevar una serie de informes y cosas militares así el cuartel de Canterlot por eso de los ataques de los simuladores cuando note aun grupo de ponys amontonados cerca de una de las plataformas por lo que me dispuse a investigar, para mi sorpresa era usted princesa. Estaba tambaleándose eh intentado volar como…, si me permite decirlo, una loca. En vista de que estaba tan desesperada por venir ir Canterlot la traje hasta este vagón que esta vigilado por guardias de la estación los cuales le reconocieron y le dieron este vagón para celebridades, oh no se preocupe por posibles simuladores abordo el tren a sido protegido por cristales recipientes que contienen la magia usada por el escudo del imperio " explico mientras señalaba el cristal dorado colocado arriba del marco de la ventana.

Twlight suspiro al ver que el cristal efectivamente era real por lo cual se relajo al saber que no podrían a ver simuladores abordo, ella volteo a ver a flahs y quiso agradecerle pero al momento de hablar su voz se quebró por el intenso dolor en su garganta. De inmediato flahs le entrego la bebida y ella la acepto con gusto. Mientras miraba al guardia comenzó a reflexionar, el le había ayudado en muchas ocasiones durante su estadía en el imperio de cristal pero ella siempre estaba muy ocupada sintiendo lastima por si misma nunca lo noto.

Con algo de vergüenza y con un fuerte sonrojo ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que el guardia reacciono cambiando el color de su pelaje. Twlight aunque avergonzada por su acción sabia que flahs merecía una muestra aprecio por lo todo lo que había hecho durante esos 3 años.

" Princesa…, no..., no debió hacer eso, con un simple gracias bastaba " intento hablar como pudo pero sin mucho éxito y con mucha vergüenza cubierta de una capa de alegría interna que oculto se despidió de twlight y la dejo para que descansase su garganta y su cabeza.

Al salir el guardia literalmente dio un salto de alegría mentalmente, por fin sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos y había avanzado un paso mas para ganar el afecto de la princesa. Desde que se conocieron el sintió una atracción por ella y mas aun cuando escucho el rumor de que ella sentía algo por el. Aunque su comportamiento era extraño y ella lo evitaba mucho el sabia que era timidez ya que lo poco que sabia de twlight era que no socializaba mucho con otros ponys.

Suspirando de alivio se dirigió a una silla cercana y tomo asiento sonriendo, no solo una princesa sentía atracción por el si no que supero la prueba mas difícil, ser aceptado por su hermano como un gran candidato para ella. Algo que sin duda muchos ponys lo pensarían 2 veces antes de enfrentarse a la prueba de fuego del príncipe del imperio de cristal. Ahora su deber era proteger a la princesa de cualquier peligro en Canterlot y en el fondo ganar el afecto de la princesa por el mismo y no por ser el recuerdo de otro pony criatura o lo que sea eso que la princesa conoció en el otro mundo aun cuando se trataba de el mismo.

* * *

En el camarote twlight reflexionaba sobre lo que acaba de hacer impulsada por el agradecimiento con el guardia y por sus recuerdos en el otro mundo. " _Un beso_ " pensó descubriendo que ese fue el primer beso que le había dado a un semental en toda su vida, ya que durante la celebración de los corazones y los cascos ningún pony se acercaba a ella gracias a los horribles rumores esparcidos por la potrilla azul que se burlo de ella por lo que nunca tubo un pony especial.

Ahora que el dolor se había calmado su mente comenzó a reflexionar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido, se sintió muy triste por la forma en que su hermano hablo de spike y mas aun la horrible forma en que lo llamo. Ella sabia muy bien que a el nunca le agrado spike por ser un dragón y aunque el nunca lo admitiría estaba celoso de spike ya que el sentía que fue remplazado como hermano, una tontería sin duda ya que ella no consideraba a spike como un hermano o un hijo a pensar de que por ella nació y mucho menos una mascota si no mas bien como un compañero de vida y su mejor amigo digno de toda su confianza y admiración, alguien que siempre estaría allí con ella cuando callera.

Un pregunta vino a su mente, una pregunta que ella nunca se había hecho. " ¿_Qué significo yo para spike ? _" pensó repasando todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos juntos sintiendo mucha dicha y afortunada de tener apoyo y compañía como la de spike sin duda el mejor amigo que cualquier pony podría desear. " _El incluso esta dispuesto a recibir daño por mi…_ " pero por mas que intento ella no pudo encontrar esa respuesta en sus recuerdos. ¿ Una hermana ?, ¿ Su amiga ?, ¿ Compañera ? o algo mas…

Ella tomo asiento en una de las camas y miro por la ventana. Ahora sabia como spike veía el mundo y comprendió mejor con todo lo que tenia que lidiar, la soledad y la horrible sensación de saber que todos un día morirán frente a sus ojos y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. El recuerdo mas reciente que había visto en su sueño era la prueba que necesitaba, se burlaban de ella y nadie quería estar con un ``bicho raro´´ como ella solo por sus gustos y sus ideas, por el simple hecho de no pensar como las potrillas de su edad fue rechazada, solo por pensar diferente.

Ella se sentía como un horrible monstruo por nunca hacer nada para ayudarlo, a diferencia de spike, ella tenia a candance y shini armor quienes le ayudaron los 3 años que ella vivió en la perspectiva de cómo spike veía el mundo, pero spike no tenia a nadie mas que la princesa celestia quien muchas veces estaba ausente debido a sus deberes reales dejándolo solo a sus tormentos internos. Comprendió las muchas veces que lo encontró mirando al horizonte en la ventana de su habitación en el castillo pensando y reflexionando sobre sus crisis existenciales.

Twlight miro como la ventana era azotada por el granizo de la tormenta de hielo y su determinación creció cada minuto que pasaba, cada golpe en el cristal la acercaba mas a su prueba final. La ultima prueba sobre la amistad en donde ella repararía todos sus errores y donde ella se dedicaría a regresar toda la felicidad y apoyo que spike se dedico a brindarle así el no quisiera verla y por ultimo responder a esa nueva duda, una duda que debió ser respondida hace mucho y que tomo un rol de gran importancia en su mente.

El ultimo informe sobre la amistad y mas importante para ella estaba apunto de ser escrito. Lo único que ella lamentaba era que ambos tuvieron que sufrir para que pudiera darse cuenta de la falta de ese informe.

* * *

**Bien sin duda este es mi capitulo mas largo hasta ahora, pero el siguiente desgraciadamente será mucho mas largo y a diferencia del primeros 2 capítulos no podre dividirlo ya que perdería la `` magia ´´**

**El capitulo 4 es sin duda mi favorito y que mas me emociona subir, claro tomare mi tiempo para que no cague. Gracias por el apoyo recibido y espero que a muchos mas les guste esta historia.**


End file.
